Not Again!
by Browniesarethebest
Summary: Sequel to Robin, KF, Speedy: Past and Present. The boys have left and everything has gone back to normal. Not! This time, Young Justice has fallen through a portal! The Titans are about to learn another piece of their friends pasts. But their friends are hiding some dark secrets, and by the time it's all over, none of them will be so secret anymore. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's the sequel people! Yeah! So I did end up bringing my laptop on vacation and I actually had time to type. Yay! Who's excited because I am! So a few of you guessed right in who fell through (evil laugh… I don't know why I put that in there. It's almost one in the morning…). Let's start this story!**

"Oh crap." Speedy, Kid Flash, and Robin whispered.

"Who is it now?" Beast Boy whispered.

"Get off me, Baywatch!" one of the people yelled. Kid Flash blanched.

"Then get your foot out of my face, Blondie!" a familiar voice replied.

"Shut up!" another growled.

"Who is on top?" someone asked. Aqualad stiffened at the voice.

"I am." a girl said. She had dark skin, short hair, and was wearing a gray and blue costume. She got up and the others followed suit until only a raven-haired guy was lying on the ground.

"Hey," a Kid Flash-look-alike said, "where's Robin?" The Titans eyes widened.

"Mmmmmmpphmmmmphmmm!" Muffled cries could be heard from beneath the raven-haired guy. He got up and you could see a much smaller raven-haired boy lying on the ground. The boy got up and the Titans gaped. He was dressed like Robin, but differently. All of the green was replace with black, and his hair wasn't spiked.

"Man!" Robin-look-alike said, rubbing his ribs, "You guys are _heavy_. So not asterous."

"Are you calling me fat?" a girl dressed in green yelled. Robin-look-alike seemed to roll his eyes, though they couldn't see it.

"You do realize that there are _eight_ of you and I was at the bottom, right?" the girl in green blushed.

"Uh, guys?" a green-skinned girl asked. Beast Boy's eyes widened. He knew that girl, "We're not alone."

Everyone seemed to freeze, and then were suddenly in fighting positions. The green-skinned girl stared at Robin, Kid Flash, and Speedy curiously.

"Woah, they look just like us!" Kid Flash-look-alike said.

"What did Klarion do?" the girl in green growled.

"He probably sent us to the future or an alternate universe." a raven-haired girl said. A ginger guy wearing a black and red shirt holding a bow and arrow scowled.

"It must be an alternate universe. I would never go back to wearing _that._" He spat the last part.

"Hey!" Speedy said. Robin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You guys are in the future. Three years, if you're the ages that I think you are."

"How do we know you're telling the truth and you're not just some bad guy trying to kill us or something?" Kid Flash-look-alike asked.

"Prietene, castorii took your Nutella." **(Friend, beavers took your Nutella.)**

Kid Flash-look-alike blinked and then muttered, "Stupid beavers.". The others, besides Robin-look-alike and the guy with the bow and arrow, gave him weird looks.

"Come again?" the girl in green asked.

"Look." Robin said, "Klarion probably used a spell and sent you to the future. Speedy, Kid Flash, and I know you and remember you. We can name all of your hobbies and likes and dislikes."

"Prove it." the girl in green challenged. Robin smirked.

"Fine, Artemis." The girl's eyes widened. You're name is Artemis, you fight with Wally all the time, you call him Baywatch, and you polish your arrows when you're bored. I also know all of your secrets." Her eyes widened further.

Robin turned to the raven-haired girl, "Your name is Zatanna, you're a magician, your father became Dr. Fate to save you, and judging by the looks you keep getting and receiving, you are currently in a relationship." Zatanna blushed a dark red.

Robin turned toward the dark-skinned girl, "Your name is Raquel aka Rocket, you met your mentor when you were breaking into a house, and you have a crush on Kaldur." Rocket blushed.

Robin turned towards the green girl, "Your name is M'gann aka Miss Martian, you're dating Superboy, and you like to cook though you keep burning whatever you make."

Robin turned towards the raven-haired guy, "Your name is Connor aka Superboy, you're the clone of Superman, you have anger issues, you're dating M'gann, and you like to watch the static on the TV."

Robin turned towards the dark-skinned boy.

"Ok! Ok! I get it!" Artemis said, "You're Robin from the future! We're in the future! I get it!"

"And I'm Kid Flash from the future!" Kid Flash exclaimed. Everyone rolled his or her eyes except for Kid Flash and Kid Flash-look-alike.

"So can everyone just introduce themselves." Raven said, "This is starting to get boring."

The new arrivals stared at her for a few seconds, then Robin-look-alike stepped forward, "I'm Robin! The one and only Boy Wonder! Lord of awesomeness, whelmedness, and asterousness of Gotham and Mount Justice!"

Kid-Flash-look-alike stepped forward, "Do you have to keep slaughtering the English language? Oh, and I'm Kid Flash! Fastest Boy alive! And most charming." He flashed (no pun intended) a smile. Artemis smacked him upside the head.

"As Robin told you, I'm Artemis." Miss Martian flew forward.

"Hi! I'm Miss Martian! But you can call me M'gann! And that's Superboy, but you can call him Connor." Connor grunted. The ginger guy walked forward.

"I'm Red Arrow." he growled, "Or as my future self goes by, Speedy." Titans East gaped.

"Wow!" Bumblebee said, "You're actually muscular. And you don't have stupid hair."

"My hair isn't stupid!" Speedy yelled. Zatanna walked forward.

"Well, as Robin pointed out, I'm Zatanna." she smiled slightly and waved. Rocket walked forward, crossed her arms, and jutted out her hip.

"I'm Rocket." The last person, the dark-skinned boy, walked forward.

"I'm-"

"K-Kaldur." Aqualad interrupted. Everyone turned towards him as Kaldur's eyes widened in surprise.

"Garth? What are you doing here?"

Aqualad looked nervous, "I, uh, I'm a Titan."

"Titan? What's that?" M'gann asked. Speedy suddenly groaned.

"Oh no. I just realized that we now have to make a _new _time machine." Robin, Kid Flash, and Cyborg groaned.

**A/N: The first chapter of the sequel is done! Yay! And yes! It is Young Justice! Yay again! I can't wait to see what YJ Robin and YJ Kid Flash do to the Titans and I'm the one writing the story! Thank God I finally got this out though. And thanks for all the support from the first story! You guys are the best!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG guys! This is so awesome! First chapter and already there is 40 REVIEWS! Yeah! I must warn you though, there is going to be a lot of different relationships in this. I ship according to TV show so… but don't worry! Everything that happens in here will have a reason. You'll just have to keep reading to find out ;)**

**Oh and I know you guys already know this, but I'm putting it in anyways, disregard season 2 of Young Justice. The time skip really upset me but whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot this in the first chapter so I'll put it in for this and the last chapter. I don't own Teen Titans, Young Justice, or Nutella. If I really did own them, you'd see my stories as episodes.**

**Oh and I forgot Jinx so this is the second version of the chapter.**

M'gann was staring curiously at Bumblebee. Bumblebee glanced up, feeling someone watching her. She saw M'gann watching her.

"Uh, can I help you?" Bumblebee asked.

"Oh!" M'gann blushed, "Sorry! I didn't mean to stare! It's just that you look very familiar. You look like one of my friends that I go to school with."

"What's her name?" Bumblebee asked.

"Karen Beecher." M'gann said. Bumblebee's eyes widened.

"What! That's impossible! What's your civilian name?"

"So you are Karen?" M'gann asked. The other Titans gathered around, curious (especially Cyborg) as to what they were talking about.

"Yeah, but who are you?" Bumblebee asked.

"I'm Megan Morse." Bumblebee's eyes widened further.

"Oh… my… God… Megan!" Bumblebee rushed forward and hugged her. Everyone, minus the two Robins, who were smirking, stared in confusion.

"Bee, you know her?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah! I went to school with her!" Cyborg's human eye widened.

"So you have stories and stuff about her?" M'gann nodded and then looked at Bumblebee.

"What have you been up to? Where are Mal and the others?" Bumblebee smiled slightly.

"The others graduated and went to college."

"What about Mal?" M'gann asked.

"Who's Mal?" Cyborg asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice. Bumblebee blushed.

"He's my ex."

"Ex?" Cyborg and M'gann asked.

"Yeah, when I joined the Hive Academy, we never had time for each other, so we broke up." She moved closer to Cyborg, "But I'm glad we did." There were a few awkward moments of silence as Cyborg and Bumblebee stared into each other's eyes.

"So since we introduced ourselves, and some of you guys seem to know each other " YjKid Flash said, breaking the silence, "you guys should introduce yourselves too."

"Fair enough." Robin said, "I'm obviously Robin.

"Kid Flash!" Kid Flash said.

"Jinx." Jinx smirked.

"Speedy."

"Cyborg."

"The one and only Beast Boy!" Beast Boy said with a huge grin.

"Raven." Raven looked bored.

"Bumblebee." Bumblebee smirked.

"Mas y Menos!" Mas y Menos said, jumping up and down.

"I am Starfire!"

"I-I'm A-Aqualad." Aqualad looked extremely nervous. He was practically sweating buckets. Young Justice stared at Aqualad in surprise.

"But that's impossible!" YJKid Flash exclaimed, "He's Aqualad." He pointed to Kaldur.

"Garth, why are you Aqualad?" Kaldur asked.

"Uh, I- it's… You see…" Aqualad was stuttering to the point that no one could understand him. Robin, Kid Flash, and Speedy sent him sympathetic looks.

"We'll tell you later." Robin interrupted. Aqualad sent him a grateful glance, "Right now, Speedy, Kid Flash, Cyborg and I need to build another time machine."

"Another?" YJRobin asked.

"Yeah." Speedy replied, "Eight-year-old Robin, ten-year-old Kid Flash, and thirteen-year-old me were here. We sent them back an hour ago."

"A younger you? I wish I could have seen that." Zatanna asked YJRobin, smirking. He blushed and mumbled something that sounded like, "Thank God we were late."

"Look, we have to go." Robin said. Kid Flash, Speedy, and Cyborg left the room. Before Robin could walk through the door, he turned around, "Don't call younger me by my first name."

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked. Robin glanced at the Team and then back at Beast Boy.

"Just… don't. Call him Rob instead." Robin left.

"Well…" Rob said awkwardly and then grinned, "This is so going to be whelming."

"What is whelming? And asterous?" Starfire asked. YJKid Flash rolled his eyes.

"They're words that he made up. He likes to slaughter the English language."

"I don't slaughter the English language! I perfect it!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy, and Cyborg were back in the lab, looking at the materials to build the time machine dejectedly.

"I can't believe we have to do this again." Speedy groaned.

"Well get over it." Robin said, "I want this built as fast as possible. Having them here is very very bad."

"Why?" Cyborg asked, "And why was Aqualad so nervous?" Robin looked at him, looking more serious than he ever had, even more than he had during his Slade obsession.

"There's a reason why we aren't part of the team anymore." Robin said.

"What happened that caused you to quit?" Cyborg asked curiously.

"Things… happened. A horrible, terrible sequence of things. Though the first one was the catalyst. Aqualad knows what happened because Kaldur is his best friend. Besides him, no one else outside of the Team and certain members of the Justice League know what happened."

"But-"

"By the end of this," Kid Flash interrupted, "You, and everyone else, will most likely know what happened. That's usually how these things work."

Cyborg stared at Kid Flash for a few moments then nodded. Speedy sighed.

"Come on, guys. Let's just start building this stupid time machine so we can send them home." They got to work.

**A/N: BTW, M'gann really does go to school with Bumblebee. She even dresses up in her hero costume in the Halloween episode. Seriously! If you don't know what I'm talking about then go check it out! Also, I had a bit of writer's block after they talked about going to school together so… yeah… Review!**

**Oh and sorry for the longish update and short chapter, I've been busy and I had major writer's block. It's hard to write the beginning of this story.**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, so last chapter, I forgot that Bumblebee and Connor knew each other too. So let's pretend that they did something about that. I have no idea how to fit that in now… even in the last chapter, I don't know how to fit that in there. So… yeah… thanks!**

**Also, guess who went to the midnight premiere of The Dark Knight Rises? That's right! I did! And it was awesome!**

**Oh and while I was working on this, I screwed a few things up and got messed up. I was reading it and realized I messed something else up so this is the second version of the chapter.**

"Sooo…" Rob said, "Mind giving us a tour of the place?"

"Of course, friends!" Starfire exclaimed, "Come!"

Everyone followed Starfire as she blabbered about all the rooms in the Tower.

"And this is the roof! We play with the ball of volleying and watch the setting and rising of the sun!" Young Justice stared at the ocean view in wonder.

"Wow…" Artemis said.

"Beautiful." M'gann whispered.

"Much better than Gotham." Rob said.

"It's breath-taking." Zatanna turned towards Rob and smirked at him.

"Yeah…" he replied, smiling at her.

"Ok, I've had enough." YJKid Flash said, bored, "Let's go back!"

"You guys can." Rob said, "I think I'll stay a bit longer."

"Me too." Zatanna said.

Every member of Young Justice smirked. Starfire frowned slightly, but after a second, her smile returned.

"Joyous! Let us return for dinner! I will make the pudding of friendship!" The other Titans paled.

"Uh, Starfire?" Beast Boy asked, "You don't need to do that. It takes so much work."

"I do not mind." Starfire smiled sweetly and obliviously.

"Maybe I can help?" M'gann asked. Now Young Justice paled.

"Hey! Why don't we just order pizza?" Jinx asked, "It'll feed all of us!"

"That is a glorious idea!" Starfire exclaimed. She flew downstairs. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close." Beast Boy said. Everyone nodded and went back to the living room except for Rob and Zatanna.

"Looks like Rob and Zatanna are gonna have a little 'fun' time." YJKid Flash whispered to Artemis. Artemis snickered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The sunset really is beautiful." Zatanna murmured. Rob hummed in agreement and draped his arm around her.

"The sunset is ok." Rob smiled at her, "But in comparison to your beauty, it's nothing."

"Really?" Zatanna asked, pleased. Rob kissed her in response. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"You really are a great kisser." she whispered.

"I know." he replied, smirking.

"You have great lips, a great body, great looks, a sexy voice…" she paused and whispered, "and beautiful eyes. How did I ever deserve you?"

"I think you have it backwards." Rob murmured against her lips, "It's you that have all of those things. Not me."

"You really don't see yourself, do you?" she asked. He smiled wider and continued kissing her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"PIZZA!" YJ Kid Flash yelled. He grabbed his own boxes and started digging in while everyone else rolled their eyes.

"So we've already met future Robin, Kid Flash, and Speedy." Artemis said, "What about the rest of us?"

"Yeah," M'gann said, "I'd like to know what my future self has been up to."

Aqualad tensed for a moment, but then went back to smiling.

"Wub, oosh gize hif prubby bib uf cho difent shtuff." YJKid Flash said. Everyone stared at him.

"What?" Artemis asked. YJKid Flash swallowed and Jinx replied.

"He said, 'Well, you guys have probably been up to different stuff.'"

"Like what?" Rocket asked.

"Uh, you should ask Robin. I never really knew you guys that well." Aqualad replied.

"What about me, Garth?" Kaldur asked, stepping towards Aqualad, "What have I been up to?"

"Uh, not much." Aqualad replied nervously, "You stay in Atlantis. You haven't left in years."

"Years?" Kaldur asked, confused.

"Only about one or two." Aqualad said.

"Hmmm…" Kaldur seemed confused, but believed Aqualad nonetheless. Artemis stared at Aqualad suspiciously.

"Why do you seem so nervous?" Artemis asked.

"N-no reason." Aqualad replied. Artemis was about to ask him something else when the door slid open. Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy, and Cyborg walked in.

"Hey guys! Getting to know each other?" Kid Flash asked, smirking.

"We were wondering what our future selves have been up to." M'gann said. Robin, Kid Flash, and Speedy tensed for a second, but then relaxed. Artemis, Red Arrow, Bumblebee and Superboy didn't miss it.

"Why are you tensing? What's going on?" Artemis asked.

"It's nothing." Robin said, "Things happened. Anyways, M'gann and Superboy protect their own city. I don't remember which one, but I heard that they're engaged now."

"Really?" M'gann squealed. Robin nodded, smirking.

"What about the rest of us?" Rocket asked.

"Artemis is in Gotham." Robin said. Kid Flash flinched slightly. Superboy saw and stared at him confusedly.

"Why am I in Gotham?" Artemis asked.

"For your mother." Robin replied. Artemis nodded.

"Rocket travels around, and Zatanna is back in her own city. The one she lived in before Doctor Fate."

"We get the helmet off?" YJKid Flash asked. Robin nodded.

"Zatanna will be so happy." M'gann said, smiling.

"Why did the Team break up?" Rocket asked.

"This isn't the time. Maybe later." Speedy said stiffly. Everyone stared at him in confusion.

"Where are Rob and Zatanna?" Cyborg asked.

"They're up on the rooftop, 'watching the sunset'." YJKid Flash said, wiggling his eyebrows. Starfire frowned again, but her smile came back only a few seconds later.

"Wally, why don't you go get him. Maybe we can tell stories." Speedy said. Robin frowned while everyone else grinned.

"Sure!" Both YJKid Flash and Kid Flash saluted and sped off. They came back a few second later with Rob and Zatanna over their shoulders.

"Dude!" Rob whined, "You know I hate when you do that!"

"Come on! They're going to tell stories!" YJKid Flash said excitedly. Rob rolled his eyes.

"You know, sometimes, I think you've never aged past ten." Both Kid Flashes pouted.

"Hurtful." Everyone else laughed in response.

**A/N: I will say that this is slightly hard to write. Don't worry though. I'm working really hard on this. Once I get a little further into this, I'm sure it will be better. Hopefully. Anyways, this is so awesome! 2 chapters and I'm already almost at 100 reviews! That is so awesome guys! Keep them coming! :D Review!**

**P.S. I know it's a bit weird right now. I'm just trying to get through this a little. It will get funnier. I promise.**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So first I want to say that yay! We're almost to 100 reviews already! Second, this happens after Trouble in Tokyo so Starfire and Robin ARE dating. I'll try to get some RobStar in next chapter. Not this one. Anyways,**** on with the story!**

**Oh and if you haven't watched Image, there are major spoilers in here so I suggest you watch it.**

**READ THIS FIRST! One more thing, in Image, Garfield was 8. Beast Boy obviously isn't 11 so I might bump YJGarfield up a few years to a more reasonable age.**

"So what stories do you guys have?" Jinx asked.

"I have one." Beast Boy said. Everyone turned towards him, surprised, "I think you guys will enjoy it."

"Ok, Beast Boy. Go ahead." Robin said.

"Let me start from the beginning. You guys will understand better." Beast Boy said, "I was born in Africa. My parents were scientists. They studied animals. After a few years, my father was studying in Africa and my mom moved to Qurac to study animals there.**(1)**"

"Qurac?" M'gann whispered. She flinched, memories of what happened there passing through her mind. Robin's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"When I was ten, the Bialyians were invading Qurac. They caused a stampede that started heading straight toward my mom and me." Both Robins, both Kid Flashes, Superboy, and M'gann's eyes widened, "I was saved though."

"Oh my god…" Kid Flash breathed.

"What?" Jinx asked.

"You're Garfield Logan." Robin said, eyes widening even more.

"What did my blood do to you?" M'gann asked, horrified.

"Is anyone else confused here?" Bumblebee asked. About half the group nodded.

"Let me finish." Beast Boy said, "I was saved by Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Superboy. We were fine for awhile." His face darkened and his voice turned bitter, "Until the Bialyans came back."

Everyone was leaning in now, curious and enthralled by the story. Robin bowed his head in shame though, and a few glanced curiously at him.

"Robin had ordered me to stay inside. I didn't listen to him, and for a while, I regretted it. I don't anymore. If I hadn't listened, I'd be dead." He turned to Robin, "So don't be guilty, dude."

More curious and confused looks stared at him as he turned back to the others.

"I went to save the animals inside the clinic instead. I got all of them out, but then one of the fighter jets shot the gas tank that powered the clinic. It blew up the entire building, and I was caught in the explosion." A few people gasped.

"I was unconscious for the next part so…" Robin nodded and turned towards the Titans and Young Justice.

"He went into shock and need a blood transfusion immediately. None of us were his blood type, but M'gann said she could morph her blood. So she did."

"What did it do to you?" M'gann asked again.

"Your blood only turned my eyes green. Nothing else." M'gann looked confused.

"But how-"

"About a year later **(2)**," Beast Boy said, interrupting M'gann, "my mom and I moved back to Africa with my dad. One day, I got bored so I went venturing into the forest. I saw a green monkey there."

"I hate monkeys." Superboy grumbled.

"I didn't get too close to it, but I was curious as to why it was green. I don't really know what happened, but it freaked out and bit me. It turns out that it had Sakutia." Both Robins and Cyborg gasped.

"What? What's Sakutia?" Both Kid Flashes asked.

"Sakutia is a very deadly disease that permanently turns your hair and skin green. You die after forty-eight hours of contracting it." Robin said, eyes wide, "How did you survive?"

Beast Boy looked sadly at Robin, "I crawled back towards my parents. I had already turned green by then. My parents panicked, and they did the only thing they could think of to save me." He looked at everyone, "They injected me with animal DNA."

"Why would that save you?" Bumblebee asked.

"It's deadly to humans." Rob said, "Not so much to animals."

"It worked, but something happened. The combination of Martian DNA and animal DNA did something weird and gave me the power to shape-shift into any animal."

"Oh... my... God..." M'gann whispered, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok. If it hadn't been for my powers, I'd be dead." Beast Boy said.

"¿Por qué?" Mas y Menos asked.

"My parents tried everything to find a cure. They traveled around all of Africa to find it. It was hard, traveling everywhere, so my mom arranged to have her old friend, Rita, watch me while they looked for a cure."

"You mean Elastigirl?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy nodded.

"To get to Rita, we had to sail across a river. The rapids were pretty bad that day, and… and the boat crashed into some rocks." Everyone's eyes widened in horror as they realized what probably happened.

"I was able to turn into a bird and fly up. But my parents were still stuck on the sinking boat. I tried to turn into something that could save them, but I couldn't. I watched them drown." There were tears swimming in Beast Boy's eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

"Garfield…" M'gann was crying as she flew over to Beast Boy and hugged him. She held onto him tight as he hugged her back. Beast Boy felt a hand on both of his shoulders and looked up to see both Boy Wonders' concerned yet understanding looks.

"I flew in the direction we were heading in until I found Rita. She and Mento took me in and helped train me. One day, I got into a fight with Mento because he was angry that I saved their lives and let the Brotherhood of Evil get away. So I left. Then, I met the Titans." He smiled slightly.

"You're brave, dude." Rob said. Beast Boy looked up at him in surprise. Rob smiled, "You had the strength to keep going after what you had just seen. I know I didn't have that."

Young Justice, besides YJKid Flash and Red Arrow, stared at him in shock.

"You watched your parents die?" Artemis asked. Rob eyes widened.

"Oops."

**A/N: So Beast Boy has told his story! When will Robin tell his? Will he at all? Probably. Anyways, the more reviews I get, the faster I update. I'm serious. When I don't get a lot, I wait until I get enough to my liking…or if it takes too long. So… yeah… Review!**

**(1) I looked online and Qurac is located by the Persian Gulf. Beast Boy is from Africa though. So I made this up, kind of. Just please go with it.**

**(2) I wanted to fit Beast Boy's original history along with this so it would all fit. This was the best I could come up with.**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You guys really want them to find out about Robin's past! I do too, but in the first hour of updating, I got I don't know how many reviews telling me that you guys REALLY wanted that. So I'll give it to you! Not in this chapter though. :D Enjoy the story!**

**Oh and I can't remember if I said this last chapter (I'm too lazy to check), but for Young Justice, this happens a few months after the first season. It's like April for them or something like that.**

**And from now on, besides Robin, I'm calling everyone by his or her civilian name.**

**Also I will be referring Young Justice as either Young Justice or the Team.**

"Oh… uh… yeah. I did." Rob said nervously.

"When?" Artemis asked. Rob's eyes widened.

"Oh… well… uh… it's… secret. It's secret." Artemis narrowed her eyes.

"Come on! Tell me!" She went over to Rob, "Tell me!"

"That is a private matter." Robin said. Artemis paused and turned towards him.

"Why can't you tell?"

"I have every right not to tell. First, it is a touchy subject. Second, it'll reveal my secret identity."

"Stupid secret identity." Artemis muttered. Rob smirked.

"So are do you guys have any other stories?" Zatanna asked, changing the subject. Rob grinned at her.

"We can tell of our adventures with Wally's driving…" Rob suggested.

"My driving is not that bad." Wally said.

"I can't even count the amount of times you've put us in the hospital." Rob said and then frowned, "Though that might be a side effect of the concussions…"

"Concussions?" Jinx asked, eyebrows raised. Rob nodded.

"Yep! One time, he panicked and forgot how to use the brakes and crashed into a tree. I hit my head so hard on the dashboard that I was knocked unconscious and got a concussion. I can't remember where we were. Actually, I don't really remember that day at all." His face scrunched in confusion and he turned towards Roy, "He did crash into a tree and I hit my head… right?"

Roy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I had to explain what happened to you the next day. I also broke my nose and foot in the crash. That really sucked."

Wally blushed as the others snickered.

"How about that time he drove off the bridge and sunk Ollie's car?" Roy asked. Rob looked even more confused.

"When did that happen?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Wally said, "I forgot you almost drowned that time."

"I did?" Rob seemed to concentrate and then beamed, "Oh yeah! I can kind of remember that."

"Yeah," Roy said. He turned towards the others, "Ollie gave me what is probably the crappiest, running car on Earth. The locks weren't working so I had to break a window to get us out. Then we couldn't get Rob out…"

"The seatbelt was stuck!" Rob said, "But none of that would have happened if Wally had just been watching the road."

"That deer came out of nowhere." Wally said. Rob facepalmed.

"It was a bird. Not a deer. What deer ends up on a bridge? This is more proof that Wally doesn't watch the road and is a terrible driver."

"Well you… I just… shut up!" Wally whined. Everyone else snickered at Wally's embarrassing moment.

"You guys have a lot of adventures." Bumblebee said, thinking of the adventures she had heard of when the young boys were there.

"Yeah," Kid Flash said, "Rob, Speedy, and I have been through a lot together. In some situations, it was just Rob and I."

Wally and Rob tensed, absentmindedly rubbing their right arm. Most of the Titans looked at them in confusion except for Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy, and Jinx, who narrowed their eyes at the action.

"Are you all right, friends?" Starfire asked. Rob looked up and smiled at her.

"Yeah. Just memories."

"That reminds me." Robin said, "How exactly did you get here?"

"Klarion." Young Justice said at the same time.

"Who is this Klarion?" Starfire asked.

"A spoiled brat who is also the Lord of Chaos." Artemis said.

"Lord of Chaos?" Cyborg asked. Rob nodded.

"Yeah, he was attacking Jump City so we went to stop him."

"Jump City? That's where we are now!" Beast Boy exclaimed. The Team looked out the window to see that Beast Boy was right.

"Wow, I never noticed." Wally said.

"Anyways…" Zatanna said, "We were doing pretty good, but then Klarion shot this weird blast thing that created a portal. We got sucked in and ended up here."

"That sounds like something Klarion would do." Robin said.

"So what type of villains do you guys fight?" Kaldur asked.

"Stupid ones." Raven said bluntly.

"Like who?" Connor asked.

"Uh, Control Freak-"

"A couch potato with a fancy remote." Raven said.

"Plasmus-"

"A toxic waste Clayface." Robin said.

"Cinderblock-"

"A walking sidewalk." Raven said.

"Killer Moth-"

"Wait, _Killer Moth_?" Rob asked. Robin smirked.

"The very one." he said, still smirking. Rob collapsed with laughter.

"What is so funny about the Killer Moth?" Starfire asked.

"I- I met him when- when I was first starting out as Robin! Haha! He's such a- such a loser! Haha!" Rob was rolling across the floor, laughing hysterically.

"How is he a loser?" Beast Boy asked.

"He- he– he…" Rob couldn't get through the laughter.

"He used to be fully human. And Rob's right. He was a loser. He couldn't do anything right. Then he was infected by an unstable chemical and turned into a giant moth. I guess it stabilized a bit and he somewhat turned back to normal." Robin smirked. Wally yawned loudly.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to sleep." He started walking towards the door when he stopped and turned back around, "Uhhh, where do we sleep?"

"Here, I'll show you." Robin led the Team out of the room.

"I'm going to bed too." Aqualad said, "Good night."

The remaining Titans looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Aqualad out of the room.

**A/N: So I had major writer's block for this. I really want to bring up the tattoos from I Need A Hero again (I really can't help but want to), but I want to wait until I finish it so that there aren't any spoilers or anything. Anyways, thanks for all of the reviews! There are over 100 and there are only 4 chapters! That is so awesome! Thank you so much again! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am in an awesome mood. I finished I Need A Hero, I'm going to be posting my oneshots soon, and this story is really popular. Well, in this chapter, I'm going to be mentioning I Need A Hero so if you haven't read it well… yeah… Ok, let's start!**

**Oh and I Need A Hero started a month after the end of Season 1 or YJ and this starts a few weeks before Robin's birthday, which I heard was March 21. That's all.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone shot up as the strangled cry filled the tower.

"Is Rob having another nightmare?" Jinx asked as The Titans ran towards said person's room.

"MARY! WALLY! NO!" Robin Kid Flash, and Speedy tensed. This was a different nightmare.

"Yeah!" Kid Flash finally answered Jinx, "But it's a different one!"

The Titans burst into the room to see Wally and Roy holding Rob down while the rest of the Team watched nervously. Rob was thrashing around wildly, tears streaming down his face.

"Please, no! Kill me! Kill me instead!" The Titans eyes widened. Why would he ask someone to kill him?

"P-please! No! Mary! MARY!" Wally sat on top of Rob.

"Wake up!" Wally yelled, slapping Rob across the face. Rob shot up in bed, knocking Wally onto the floor.

"NO!" Rob shouted. He looked around wildly, not understanding where he was. Then, he remembered.

"O- oh… It- it was just a dream." Rob was sweating and breathing heavily. His eyes were still wide with fright.

"What were you dreaming about? And who is Mary?" Starfire asked, also scared. Rob didn't answer her. Robin sighed.

"Come on. " he said, heading towards the main room, "I'll explain."

Everyone followed him and sat on the couch as he stood in front of them. Kid Flash was also standing.

"How long ago was it?" Robin asked Wally.

"Less than two months." Wally replied. Robin nodded.

"Bumblebee, Beast Boy, Mas y Menos, Jinx, and Cyborg should remember this."

"We should?" Beast Boy asked. Kid Flash nodded grimly.

"A few years ago," Robin started, "there was a man who was kidnapping children from all over the country. He was training them."

"Hey yeah, I remember that." Cyborg said, "They had a memorial service for all the children who had died."

"Oh yeah!" Jinx said, "I remember watching that on TV. They said that… they said that Robin had saved them…"

"It's true."

"What did they do there?" Starfire asked. Both Robins and Kid Flashes looked down sadly, each reaching for their right arm. They each revealed what looked like a bar code on their arm.

"What is that?" Raven asked. The Titans and even the Team moved in for a closer look.

"That's the thing I saw before." Jinx said, "When we were at the beach."

"It's a bar code." Wally said bitterly.

"¿Para qué?" Mas y Menos asked.

"To identify us." Rob said.

"What does the number mean?" Cyborg asked.

"I was number 8357." Robin said, "That means I was the 8,357 kid to be kidnapped."

"How many were kidnapped in all?" Aqualad asked. Robin hesitated.

"20,309 children." Most of the Titans gasped.

"Why didn't you ever try to remove the bar codes?" Raven asked.

"It's impossible." Kid Flash said, "We tried many ways to get them off, but no matter what we did, it always reappeared."

"That sucks." Beast Boy said. Everyone glared at him.

"At least they built a statue of you, dude." Wally said.

"Wait… what?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah!" Kid Flash ran over to the monitor and typed something. A picture of a statue of Robin filled the screen.

"Robin saved all of the kids, so in honor of him and the kids who died, they built a statue of him! The names of the children who died are encrypted into the base of the statue."

"Wow…" Everyone walked over and stared up at the screen. The statue had Robin standing strong with his fist in the air. He looked serious yet victorious at the same time.

"Oh, and every year, all of the people of Gotham gather around the statue and stand silent for a full hour. You know what's weird though? None of the villains have ever messed with the statue." Everyone stared at Kid Flash in surprise.

"Really?" Beast Boy asked. Robin nodded. It was silent for a few seconds.

"Well, I'm making tea." Raven walked into the kitchen. The others stared at her before staring at each other.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry!" Cyborg said, heading to the kitchen, "Who wants breakfast?"

Everyone stared at each other before shrugging and heading to the kitchen as well. Rob stayed on the couch, tracing the bar code that would forever be printed on his arm. Zatanna sat down next to him.

"It's all right, Robin." she said softly, taking his hand, "You don't have to worry about The Supreme anymore."

Rob sighed, "I know. It's just that… I can't get the images, the nightmares, out of my head. Those poor kids… That mental training…"

"Shhh, I know." Zatanna said, cupping his cheek. She stared deep into his mask, imagining the cerulean eyes staring back at her, "But everything's ok now. You don't have to worry anymore." She kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as her hands tangled in his hair.

Starfire looked over at the couch and saw Zatanna and Rob kissing. She let out a loud shriek that echoed throughout the tower.

**A/N: I know it's more serious right now, but I promise that at some point it will be funny and full of Rob and Wally pranks. Right now, I just want to get through some of the seriousness. There will be more, seeing as there is a reason that there is no more Team. It is sad, what happened. Though some of you might actually like it. Oh and don't worry, there will be plenty of jealous Starfire, Zatanna, Artemis, and Jinx soon. ;) Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ah, the ever-famed catfight between Starfire and Zatanna. Everyone loves a good fight between Robin's ex-girlfriends. Oh and check out my new stories, In The Life Of A Robin and Younger Justice! I'm really excited for them!**

Rob and Zatanna jerked back from each other and stared at Starfire like the others.

"Starfire! What's wrong?" Robin asked, rushing over to her.

"YOU CLORBAG!" Starfire flew over and tackled Zatanna.

"Zee!" Rob yelled in surprise.

"Star! What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"He is mine!" Starfire yelled. She threw a starbolt that almost knocked Zatanna out the window.

"Woah! Chill out!" Zatanna said, dodging a punch.

"No! You will not touch him!" She threw another starbolt. Zatanna would have flown out the window if Rob hadn't caught her. This only made Starfire angrier.

"You stay away from her!" Starfire pushed Rob out of the way and tackled Zatanna. The impact threw both of them out the window.

"Starfire! Stop!" Robin yelled running over to the window. The other Titans and the Team followed.

"_Gnirb em kcab ot eht wodniw dna worth erifratS otni eht retaw!_" Zatanna floated back to the window and Starfire splashed into the water.

"What is going on?" Zatanna asked, wide-eyed. Starfire flew out of the water and tackled Zatanna again.

"_Peels, erifratS!_" Zatanna yelled. Starfire collapsed to the floor.

"Starfire!" Robin ran over and held her, "What did you do?"

"Relax, she's only sleeping." Zatanna said, panting slightly.

"Are you all right, Zatanna?" Rob asked. Zatanna nodded.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked, "Why was she so mad at Zatanna?"

"I don't know." Zatanna said, "All I was doing was kissing Rob."

"…Wait, you're dating Rob?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah…" Rob said, confused, "So?" Most of the Titans smirked.

"Starfire was jeeeaaalloouusss…" Beast Boy sang, grinning.

"Jealous?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, Starfire and Robin are dating." Bumblebee said.

"What!" Most of the Team exclaimed. Robin and Zatanna seemed so into each other. Why wouldn't they be dating now?

"What happened to you and Zatanna?" Wally asked. Robin tensed.

"Like I said, Zatanna is back in her own city."

"That doesn't answer the question." Connor said. Robin glared at the Team.

"…I'm going to work on the time machine." Robin left. The Team turned towards Speedy and Kid Flash.

"Uh, I'm going to go help him!" Kid Flash sped out of the room. Speedy sighed and dropped his head into his hand.

"Look," Speedy said, "there was this one mission… It ended badly. That's why the Team fell apart. We were all traumatized by it. It was even worse than Failsafe or what happened with The Supreme."

"Really?" M'gann asked, "What happened?"

Speedy closed his eyes and sighed again, "If anyone is going to tell the story, it should be Robin."

"Why?" Rob asked.

"He was the most traumatized, and I don't blame him." The Team, most Rob, looked confused.

"Why was Robin the most traumatized?" Red Arrow asked. He loved the kid like a brother. He didn't like seeing him upset.

"I can't tell you. You'll just have to ask Robin. Now, I'm going to help with the time machine. You coming, Cyborg?" Cyborg looked worried but shrugged anyways. He followed Speedy out of the room.

"Worse than Failsafe and The Supreme?" Rob asked quietly to himself.

"Well, I'll go take Starfire to her room. She shouldn't stay on the ground." Raven picked Starfire up with her powers and carried her out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mmmmm, what happened?" Starfire asked, rubbing her eyes and blinking sleep away. The events from earlier returned to her and she sat up quickly, eyes and hands already glowing.

"Calm down." a voice said. Starfire turned to see Raven meditating in the corner.

"Raven! How did I get here to my room?" The glowing died down. Starfire was honestly confused.

"Zatanna put you to sleep. What you did out there was uncalled for." Raven got up and glided over to Starfire and sat down next to her.

"But- but she was kissing him! My boyfriend!" Starfire exclaimed, her eyes lighting up again.

"No, she was kissing a younger version of Robin. A version that hasn't met you yet." Raven said.

"I do not care if he had not met me yet. He has met me now!" Starfire growled.

"Starfire, calm down."

"I can not! I can not stand by and watch her put her glarbnarbs all over Boyfriend Robin!"

"…I don't want to know that is. Anyways, Zatanna was there first. You must remember that."

"But I am here now!" Starfire looked on the verge of tears.

"Yes, but Robin isn't from this time Starfire. You shouldn't overreact. Attacking Zatanna was dangerous and immature."

"But- but what if he wants to go back to her! What if he leaves me!" A tear slid down Starfire's face. Raven turned and looked straight into Starfire's eyes.

"I've been inside his mind before, Starfire. He loves you, and he will not leave you. He will not go back to Zatanna. When I was in his mind, I saw all of his memories and his secrets. I saw the traumatizing mission. He could never go back to Zatanna. Not after that." This seemed to make Starfire much happier.

"He really loves me?" she asked, sniffing.

"More than you could imagine." Raven said. Starfire smiled and hugged Raven.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, Friend Raven! I am much happier now! I will go apologize to Zatanna!" Starfire flew out of the room.

Raven sighed and got up as well. Before she completely left the room, she looked back, her face full of sorrow.

"Oh Starfire." she whispered, "If only you could understand how much he suffers."

**A/N: I know the fight wasn't too much, but I'm not really the best at fights. There will be a fight between Artemis and Jinx though. I promise you that. :D OH and check out my new story Younger Justice! I will be updating that one after I update the oneshots! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know that I'm being vague, but I don't want to spoil it. I promise that by the end of this, you'll know everything. I even promise to dedicate a whole chapter to the traumatizing mission. Not this chapter though. That would make this story way too short. I hope you like the chapter!**

Rob and Zatanna were sitting on the couch. Robin had his arm around Zatanna and was rubbing her shoulder.

"Zatanna." Starfire said softly. Rob and Zatanna turned around. Zatanna stared while Rob glared. Starfire internally flinched.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I… I am the sorry. I should not have attacked you. It was wrong." Starfire looked down. Zatanna hesitated.

"It's all right. You were just jealous." Zatanna said. Rob stopped glaring and stared at Zatanna in surprise.

"Wow, Zee. You're never this forgiving with me." Zatanna smirked at him.

"Well, that's because you're you." Rob pouted.

"That hurts Zee." Zatanna grinned at him and he grinned back. Starfire felt a surge of fury rise in her, but she pushed it down. Raven was right. She shouldn't have attacked Zatanna. This Robin didn't technically know her yet. Rob turned towards Starfire.

"Well, if Zatanna forgives you, then I do too. I mean it's not your fault." Robin grinned, "The ladies just can't resist me." Zatanna smacked his shoulder.

"You are way too cocky." Zatanna said. Rob wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"More than you know." She smacked him again. Rob just continued to grin. He turned back to Starfire.

Suddenly, the doors opened and the Team and the Titans including Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy, and Cyborg walked in. They stopped though when they saw Starfire and Zatanna.

"Hey, guys!" Rob said after a few seconds of awkward silence. He waved.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked.

"I was just apologizing to Zatanna." Starfire said. The Titans stared in surprise. Starfire was the _extremely_ jealous-type. They didn't think she was capable of apologizing to someone like Zatanna.

"So, since I'm dating someone different," Rob said, "what about Kid Flash and" He smirked, "Speedy?"

Kid Flash paled while Beast Boy grinned.

"Yeah! Kid Flash is dating Jinx!" Rob's eyebrows rose.

"You mean the pink-haired hottie?" Jinx's eyes widened while Robin face-palmed. Jinx turned towards Robin.

"You think I'm hot?" Jinx asked. Robin groaned. Suddenly, there was a shriek.

"What!" Artemis was seething, "Whatever happened to me?"

Kid Flash paled even more, "Uh, well, uh. It's, uh, the same reason that Robin is not dating Zatanna."

"And what reason would that be?" Artemis growled.

"Woah," Jinx said, "calm down."

"I will not calm down! I finally start dating him and I find out he's going to date someone else in just a few years?"

"Artemis," Kaldur said, "Stand down."

"I. Will. Not!" Artemis whipped out her bow and arrows and aimed for Jinx. Jinx got into a defensive stance.

"Why does every fight always have to be in the main room?" Cyborg asked, not wanting anything to be destroyed again. Beast Boy shrugged.

Artemis let her first arrow fly. Jinx flipped out of the way and threw a hex. Artemis dodged and tried to punch Jinx.

"Woah!" Wally said, grinning, "Girls fighting over me! It's a dream come true!"

"I never thought I'd see the day." Rob said. Wally continued to grin.

"Not even that can ruin my mood!"

Jinx dodged and threw another hex at Artemis. It hit its mark and Artemis went flying into the doors. Artemis growled.

"I'm going to get you!" Artemis shot another arrow. Jinx tried to dodge but the arrow hit her and exploded, covering her in goop and trapping her on the ground.

Artemis stalked up to Jinx and narrowed her eyes at her. She lifted her foot to kick Jinx, and Jinx's, along with everyone else, eyes widened.

"Artemis!" Artemis was tackled and when she looked up she saw Kid Flash.

"Stop this! What are you doing?' Artemis shook her head.

"I- I don't know what came over me."

"What is wrong with you? You can't just attack her like that! I was willing to let it go one for a bit to let you blow off some steam, but this was too far!" During Kid Flash's rant, both Robins had gone over to Jinx and helped her get out.

"I just-"

"This isn't you, Artemis. At least, this wasn't you the last time I saw you." Kid Flash glared at Artemis. Seeing her heartbroken expression, he sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I need air. Come on, Jinx." Kid Flash grabbed Jinx and was out of the room. There was a large awkward pause as everyone took in what just happened. Artemis continued to sit on the ground, feeling ashamed of herself.

It wasn't her fault! In her blind rage, her father's training had kicked in. She was doing what she had been trained to do: Finish the enemy before they can finish you. Tears formed in her eyes.

A pair of arms wrapped around her. Artemis looked up into Wally's (for once) serious, green eyes. He was disappointed in her, but he wasn't angry.

Everyone just stood there in silence as Wally continued to hug Artemis.

Rob couldn't take the awkwardness anymore. He turned towards Speedy.

"So… how are you and Jade?" he asked Artemis, Roy, and Speedy's eyes widened and their heads snapped towards Rob.

"What!" They said in unison. Starfire's face scrunched in confusion.

"I am confused. Who is this Jade?" Rob smirked, internally excited for everyone's reactions.

"Jade is Cheshire, Speedy's secret girlfriend! At least is in my time." Everyone's jaws dropped and they turned towards Roy and Speedy.

"What!"

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I had a really busy week. School starts on Monday so I'll be updating slightly less and I had major writer's block for this. I also had no idea where to end this so here. Next up, Cheshire talk! Also, I promise that there will be more romance, seeing as the ladies are now all angry at each other. Starfire may have apologized, but she's still jealous. Sigh, thank God I got this done. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for the reviews! We're almost to 200! Help me get to it please! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yes, I'm a CheshRoy fan. I mean come on; they have a freaking kid together! So congratulations to all of those fans out there reading this story! You kind of get some. Anyways, the memory is coming up soooooon. You can tell now that little hints are springing up. Can anyone guess what happened? I'll PM you if you guess right. Enjoy the chapter!**

"Emphasis on _secret_." Roy and Speedy growled at Rob. He just grinned cheekily in response.

"Cheshire!" Pretty much everyone said. Artemis growled.

"Well, she- I- it's- ugh!" Roy was flustered.

"Wait, didn't you go after Cheshire during the whole Brotherhood of Evil incident?" Bumblebee asked. Speedy blushed and nodded.

"Didn't she capture you and turn you in to the Brotherhood?" Aqualad asked. Speedy blushed a shade darker.

"It's uh, it's complicated." Speedy said.

"That's just not right, dude." Beast Boy said.

"How could you date my sister? And you!" Artemis yelled, turning to Robin, "Why didn't you tell us? Why are you ok with this?"

"I didn't tell you because Roy wanted it to be a secret. I'm a Bat so I know all secrets. Also, Jade really isn't that bad when she isn't trying to maim and/or kill us."

"W-what? Are you saying that you've actually had a _conversation_ with her?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah. She and Roy were sneaking and meeting. You know how young couples do that." Roy's jaw dropped as Rob talked about it like it was a daily occurrence, "I saw her before she could get to Roy and she told me she wasn't going to hurt me if I let her go. She was in a hurry." He smirked here as everyone's jaws dropped, "I told her that I knew about her and Roy's relationship. She did that little knowing, seductive smirk thing that she does and was like 'Oh really?'. So we started talking and I warned her to be good to Roy or else I would kidnap her and gut her with a teaspoon. And some other things." Rob waved his hand in nonchalance.

Everyone's jaws dropped further at how casual Rob seemed to be with it.

"You- you threatened my sister?" Artemis asked. Rob shrugged.

"Yeah."

"How are you alive?" Wally asked.

"Like I said, she's really not so bad once you get to know her. She's pretty cool. Plus, she was impressed how calm I was with threatening her." Everyone gave him weird looks and turned to Robin, who was hitting his head against the wall.

"Dude!" Kid Flash said, "I didn't even know about that!"

"Neither did I!" Speedy said. Robin continued to just hit his head against the wall.

"She's really good at Ninja though." Rob said. He closed his eyes and nodded, "A worthy opponent."

Everyone turned back towards Rob.

"¿Qué?" Mas y Menos asked.

"…What?" Zatanna asked.

"What is Ninja?" Starfire asked. Rob's eyes widened.

"You mean you've never played Ninja? Oh, now we have to play!"

"I hate playing Ninja with you." Wally said, "You always win."

"Maybe you're just horrible at the game." Rob said back, "What's the score? I think I have 347 and you have 0." Wally grumbled something incoherent.

"Wait, when did you have time to play _Ninja_ with _Cheshire_?" Rocket asked.

"Plenty of times." Rob said, "I think the score right now is me: 23 and her: 21."

"You've played 44 times?" Bumblebee asked. Rob nodded.

"We've played for hours before. Trust me, some of those games can last up to five hours. We're both that awesome."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Artemis said, "I must be dreaming. Or I'm hallucinating."

"Nope!" Rob said, grinning, "This is all real!"

"I still do not know what the Ninja is?" Starfire said. Rob turned and grinned at her.

"It's easy. All you do is get into a ninja-type position. Then, you take turns with the other players in trying to hit their hands. You can only take one step and/or slap per turn." Starfire nodded, mostly understanding.

"Do you all want to play?" Rob asked. Everyone looked around at each other and shrugged.

"I'm not joining." Robin said, "I'm going to work on the time machine." He left.

Kid Flash looked concernedly at the door, "I think that I'll go with him. He could use the help." He turned to Speedy and Cyborg, "You guys can stay for the ninja battle, though it's a lost cause. Rob always wins."

"Except with Cheshire." Connor said bluntly. Artemis growled.

"Fine, Older KF. You go with older me. The rest of us will play Ninja!" Rob said, "Oh, but no powers allowed."

"Let's do it on the rooftop." Beast Boy said. Rob's grin grew.

"Perfect!" He cackled and everyone shivered except for Kid Flash and Speedy.

"Dude! Can you please stop doing that?" Beast Boy asked. Rob cackled again and ran towards the roof.

"Never!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kid Flash walked in to see Robin sitting in the corner with his knees pulled up to his chest. Kid Flash sighed, walked over, and sat down next to him.

"I know, dude." Kid Flash said.

"Why, Wally? I thought… I thought I could just ignore it except for the anniversary, but now…" Robin's eyes scrunched. Kid Flash sighed again.

"Maybe this is some sign. You know, to tell your team." Robin shook his head.

"No, I can't relive it. After that night… I changed, Wally."

"We all did." Kid Flash said, "Though you did the most, and I understand that. But, it affected me too."

"You may have been there that night, but you weren't there for the other."

"I wish I had been." Kid Flash said. Robin looked over at him and stared into his eyes.

"No, you don't. Trust me. I saw it. I was the only one there that night. And you weren't the one who had to spread the lies, knowing that they weren't true. Seeing everyone's reactions… They just weren't right."

"You know it's going to come out sooner or later." Kid Flash said solemnly.

"I know." Robin said, "But I'm terrified of the consequences."

**A/N: So I started school. The first day sucked. I only got 3 ½ hours of sleep because whenever there's a day that I'm excited for, nervous for, or don't want to happen, I can't sleep and I have to lie there, awake, until my alarm goes off. Ugh. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And OMG! We reached 200 reviews! Ah! Thank you guys so much! I saw it right after school ended and that instantly made me feel better. Thanks again! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sigh. I've been so tired and busy this week. I can barely keep my eyes open right now. It sucks. Sigh. At least it's the weekend. Thank God for that! Anyways, the memory is coming up very soon ;) You guys will definitely enjoy it. I promise. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Oh, also, if you like Ace the Bathound, you should check out Sky the white dragon's story 'Ace of Diamonds'. It is seriously awesome! It's one of my most favorites!**

**Oh and warning, this chapter is a bit dark.**

Zatanna, lying in bed after a long and very eventful day, was thinking. She was wondering what had happened between her and Robin, and where her future self was now. She knew she was back in her hometown, but she didn't know why or what she was doing. A knock startled her.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me." Rob's voice answered quietly.

"Come in." she said, a small smile passing on her lips. Robin always happened to come when she needed him.

Rob entered quietly and made his way over to her bed. Zatanna sat up as he sat down and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. He turned to look at her.

"I couldn't sleep. I also had a feeling that you needed me."

"You always seem to know, don't you." Zatanna said. He smiled at her.

"It's my job. I promised myself that I would always take care of you. I don't know what happened between our future selves, but I see the way that future Robin looks at you. I know that, somehow, he is still keeping our promise."

"What do you think happened between us?" Zatanna asked, wrapping her arms around him.

"I don't know." Rob said, "We can only hope that it's not the worst."

"And if it is?" Zatanna asked, peeking up at his face. He took off his sunglasses and stared into her eyes. His arms wrapped around her and he held her close.

"If it is… then I don't know how I'm still alive." Zatanna's eyes widened.

"You'd-"

"I've lost too much in my life, Zee. I've contemplated it before of course. Wally and Roy seem to guide me away from that train of thought though. You do too."

"Oh, Dick…"

"Don't worry, Zee. As long as you're here with me, I won't even think about it." Zatanna had tears in her eyes.

"I love you." she said. His smile grew.

"I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis heard a knock.

"Come in." she said. The door opened up and Wally walked in.

"Hey, Artemis." Wally said.

"Are you here to yell at me again?" she asked bitterly.

"No." Wally said, "I'm… I can't sleep. I've been wondering what happened between future you and me and future Robin and Zatanna. It's driving me crazy."

"Me too. I mean we just got together. What could've happened?"

"I don't know. But tomorrow, I'm going to ask future Robin. He needs to tell us." Artemis nodded. Wally sat down on her bed and put an arm around her.

"I also want to know what happened between you and Jinx. I'm not angry. I'm just surprised. I've never seen you like that." Artemis nodded again and put her head on his shoulder.

"I'll admit that most of it was jealousy." Wally grinned and she smacked him slightly, "But another part of it was… was my father."

"Your father?" Wally asked, looking at her in surprise.

"His training. I was so angry, so blinded by rage that my father's training had automatically kicked in. He always taught me 'Finish your enemy before they can finish you.' I really am sorry."

"I know." Wally said, "It was good that you apologized to Jinx too."

"Yeah." Artemis said. Wally noticed her sad expression and, grinning, brought her face towards his.

"I know just the reward you should get for being a good girl and apologizing." Their lips met and they kissed passionately.

"I love you." Artemis murmured against his lips. Wally smiled.

"I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robin sat at his desk, staring at what looked like a photo album. Pictures filled with laughs and carefreeness covered each and every page. Robin turned the page and saw a picture of the whole Team standing together and smiling at the camera (After 6 tries, they finally got one with all of them looking at the camera.). In it, Rob had his arm around Zatanna and Wally, Wally had his arm around Rob and Artemis, M'gann and Connor were hugging, Rocket was hugging Aqualad, and Roy had a hand on both of his brothers' shoulder. As Robin stared at the picture, a lone tear escaped his mask and rolled down his cheek.

A knock sounded at his door. Robin closed the book and put it away. He wiped the tear away and stood up and walked towards the door. It opened to reveal Starfire.

"Hey, Star. Why aren't you asleep?" Robin asked.

"I am unable to sleep. I had the feeling that you were not asleep as well."

"Oh, well, I wasn't." Starfire nodded.

"May I come in?" Starfire asked. Robin hesitated.

"Ok." Robin moved out of the way and Starfire floated into the room. She looked around and noticed a drawer slightly open. She floated over to it and opened it. She saw a photo album and took it out. On the cover of the album were the words _The Team, My Family Forever_. It was, with care, ripped out of her hands.

"Please. Don't touch that." Robin said.

"Robin, were you looking at it before I came?" Starfire asked. Robin hesitated but nodded.

"May I… May I look at it with you?" Starfire asked. Robin hesitated again (He seemed to be doing it a lot) before sighing. He took Starfire's hand and led her towards his bed. He sat down and opened the book.

The first picture showed Rob with his arms around Wally and Superboy. Rob and Wally wore huge grins while Superboy looked indifferent. Wally had his arm around Kaldur, who smiled slightly at the camera. Superboy was wearing ripped, white unitard while the other boys just wore ripped versions of their costumes. They were standing in front of a pile of wreckage.

"This was taken right after we saved Superboy from Cadmus. Wally and I wanted to have something we could look back on."

"That is sweet." Starfire said, smiling at him. They sat there for a while, flipping through the book and Robin telling the stories behind the pictures.

"Robin, what happened that made you… not smile as much? In these pictures, you look so happy. You do not look that way now." Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"A lot, actually." Robin replied, "There was the main one of course. But other things happened too."

"What happened though?" Starfire asked again.

"I will tell you. I have a feeling that the Team will end up finding out. When they do, you will too." Starfire nodded.

"Alright, Robin. If that is what you want." She yawned.

"I think you should go to sleep, Star." Robin said. Starfire shook her head.

"I am fine." she said. Another yawn broke through.

"Go to bed, Star." Robin said. Starfire hesitated and looked back at the photo album.

"Will you tell me something first?" Starfire asked. Robin nodded.

"Do you still love her?" Robin froze. That was not the question he was expecting.

"Do you?" she asked again. Robin sighed again.

"She was the first girl ever to returne my feelings." Robin said. Starfire's eyes saddened and her form drooped.

"I do still love her." Robin continued. He took Starfire's hand, "But you're the only girl for me."

Starfire's eyes widened and she raised her head to look into Robin's masked eyes. He smiled at her and hugged her.

"And you are the only boy for me." Starfire whispered. They both smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Today's been a long day." Jinx said, lying in bed. Kid Flash, lying beside her, chuckled.

"That's the understatement of the century." he said. Jinx rolled over and faced him.

"It's kind of funny seeing you and Robin and Speedy like this, whether you guys are kids or young teenagers." Kid Flash chuckled again.

"Yeah. I can't help but find Robin's suffering from embarrassment funny." Then he turned serious, "His other suffering though, is not funny at all."

"What did happen to you guys?" Jinx asked, "You guys are always going stiff or avoiding saying something."

"I'll tell you this. Remember how both younger Robins are really happy and energetic?" Jinx nodded, "What happened cause him to be the way he is today."

Jinx's eyes widened, "It must have been really bad."

"Oh it was." Kid Flash said, "Robin has suffered more than everyone in the tower combined. His past just plain sucks. There's pretty much nothing happy about it. The fact that both younger Robins were able to stay positive still awes me today."

"He doesn't really anymore." Jinx said.

"He does keep up the hope thing." Kid Flash said, "I'm surprised that wasn't taken away too, after what he's been through."

"So what happened?" Jinx asked. Kid Flash's eyes narrowed.

"After what happened, he just… snapped. That's the best way to describe it."

"Ok, but _what_ happened?" Jinx asked again. Kid Flash tsked her.

"Tsk tsk, so impatient. Don't worry. You will find out. I can feel it coming."

"What? What's coming?" Jinx asked. Kid Flash turned serious again.

"The big moment. The big reveal. The moment that will crash down and reveal the past that we have been trying to cover up to everyone."

"Was it really that bad?" Jinx asked. Kid Flash's eyes narrowed again.

"It changed Robin as a whole. It crushed all of us, some more than others." Kid Flash sighed, "I'm afraid of their reactions. Especially Rob's."

"It'll be ok." Jinx said, moving closer. Kid Flash smiled slightly.

"I know." His smile grew, "But maybe you could kiss me? It might make me feel better."

Jinx rolled her eyes and brought his face to hers, "Come here, big boy."

He grinned and they kissed. In his mind though, he was still afraid. He had a horrible feeling that it was all going to go wrong very soon.

**A/N: Major writer's block people. Major writer's block. And school. And procrastination and laziness. Those are my excuses. I apologize. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I do apologize again. This was kind of a filler chapter. It's been a long week for me and I'm burning low on inspiration right now. Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The big moment is coming people! Are you excited? I'm excited! I'm really happy that you guys liked the last chapter. It was much longer than I had intended it to be which is a good thing and it was a filler chapter. I'm really happy with all of the reviews this is getting (we surpassed Robin, KF, Speedy: Past and Present!). Seriously. This is only the 11****th**** chapter and already there are going to be more reviews than the 20 chapter RKS: P&P. :D Thank you guy so much!**

**Also, this is going to be a very short chapter. The next 2-3 chapters are going to be really long though. I wanted to dedicate full chapters to the reveal so… yeah… Enjoy!**

Kid Flash walked in, whistling and with an almost skip to his step. Robin, who had been sitting at the table with a cup of coffee, looked up in confusion.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked. Kid Flash grinned.

"I just had one of the best nights of my life!" Robin raised his eyebrow.

"Really? Did you guys… you know…" Kid Flash's faced screwed into one of disgust.

"Ew! No! I can't believe you even thought of that! I'm not like that, dude!" Kid Flash stopped and calmed down, "No, we just made out and stuff."

Robin sighed, "Good. Can you imagine explaining that to Flash?"

Kid Flash paled and shuddered, "I don't even want to think about it."

The doors opened again to reveal Rob and Zatanna. Their arms were linked and they were both grinning like mad.

"What's up with you guys?" Kid Flash asked. Rob's grin grew even more while Zatanna blushed.

"Just one of the best nights of our lives." Rob said. Zatanna's blush became a few shades darker.

"Really?" Kid Flash asked, beginning to grin too. Robin rolled his eyes.

"Yep! Zatanna's an amazing kisser." Rob looked at Zatanna dreamily. The doors opened again to reveal everyone else.

"There you guys are!" Wally said.

"How is the time machine coming?" Aqualad asked.

"We're getting much closer. It's slightly easier to build it since we already built an identical one earlier for the much younger me, Kid Flash, and Speedy."

"I wonder what the League back at home is thinking." Rob said, "We've been gone for a while. Batman's going to be worried."

"So will Flash." Wally said. He turned towards Kid Flash, "Oh hey, that reminds me. Did anything happen between you and Flash? If you're a Titan, that means that you aren't with Flash anymore, right?"

"I just went solo." Kid Flash said, "I live in Keystone with Jinx now."

"You _live_ with Jinx?" Artemis asked. Wally put a hand on her shoulder and she took a deep breath. She gritted her teeth, "…There's nothing wrong with that. It's perfectly normal. That is. So. Freaking. _Fine_."

"That reminds me again." Wally said, turning towards Robin. He wanted to take the attention off of Artemis, "The suspense and curiosity is killing me. I'm pretty sure everyone else wants to know too. What was the really bad thing that happened?"

"Yeah." Rob said, "Why aren't we dating Zatanna and Artemis anymore? Why did the Team break up? Why is Aqualad so nervous around Kaldur? And why did you move out here to Jump?"

"What happened to us?" M'gann asked.

"I am also curious as to what happened." Starfire said quietly.

"Me too." Beast Boy said.

"Ditto." Bumblebee said, "Your younger selves were so happy and lively. You're the exact opposite of that now."

"You keep dodging the questions and tensing when certain things are said." Jinx said.

"You were very vague when you told us about our future selves." Rocket said.

"Si." Mas y Menos said.

"Geez guys, you don't have to be so pushy about it." Kid Flash said, laughing nervously.

"Come on!" Wally said, "We deserve to know what happened."

"You do." Robin said quietly. Everyone's head snapped towards him, "You do deserve to know."

"So are you going to tell us?" Connor asked.

Robin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could already feel his heart tearing from the pain of what happened again.

"Robin, you don't have to do this." Speedy said. Robin shook his head.

"No. I will. They need to know. Well, the Titans need to know. The Team will forget anyways. Plus, I think it's finally time that we get it off of our chests." Kid Flash and Speedy nodded solemnly.

"Man, was it really that bad?" Wally asked.

"It was worse than Failsafe and The Supreme, remember?" Kid Flash asked. The Team shuddered, Rob and Wally the most noticeably.

"You want to know what happened?" Robin asked, "Fine. I'll tell you. I'll tell you about what tore the Team apart and destroyed another family for me. But I must warn you. It's not going to be pretty at all."

"It all started with the last mission that the Team ever had together…"

**A/N: I had major writer's block for this. That's my only excuse. I don't want to end this so quickly. I also didn't mean for it to be this depressing. That was a pure accident. Also also, I want to thank everyone who checked out my stuff on Deviantart. I was touched by how many people took their time to look at my stuff. Thank you! Thank you! Review!**

**Also, check out my poll! There's a tie and I need it broken!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: You know, I should be doing my projects. I have a lot of research and building that I need to be doing but instead, I'm doing this. Sigh. At least I'm finally writing the memory! I've been excited for this since I first thought of this, which was, like, back in May! Woo! Let's get started and wish me luck on my projects please!**

"It all started with the last mission that the Team ever had together. Batman was on an off-world mission so I was taking care of Gotham with the Team's help. Joker had broken out of Arkham again so we went to stop him…"

_Robin POV_

"_Alright, guys!" I said, heading towards the bioship-_

"What is a 'bioship?'" Starfire asked.

"It's like the T-ship, but it's organic. That was our transportation." Robin said. Starfire nodded.

"_Joker's broken out of Arkham again. Being the awesome detective that I am, I figured out that he's at Warehouse 15 by the docks. He probably has hired a ton of goons so watch out. Oh, and don't take on Joker. That's my job." The Team nodded, "Let's go!"_

_We boarded the ship and took off. The trip was pretty uneventful. Kid Flash and Artemis were fighting while Miss Martian and Superboy were kissing. _

Miss Martian blushed.

"What were you doing, Robin?" Beast Boy asked. Robin blushed.

"_Hey, Zee." Robin said, grinning and scooting closer to Zatanna, "How's it going?"_

_Zatanna laughed, "I'm doing good. I can't wait to get this mission over with though. I'm so excited for our date."_

"_Me too." Robin said, his grin widening._

"_We're closing in. Setting up mind link. Is everyone online?" M'gann said._

_**Sure am, babe. (Kid Flash)**_

_**Shut up, Baywatch! (Artemis)**_

_**Let's just get this over with. (Red Arrow)**_

_**I'm ready! (Rocket)**_

_**(Grunt) (Superboy)**_

_**Totally feeling the aster! (Robin)**_

_**What he said. (Zatanna)**_

_**Let's go. (Aqualad)**_

_The Team started getting off the ship, but I grabbed Zatanna's arm._

"_What's up?" she asked. I smiled at her._

"_I just wanted to wish you good luck. And maybe give you a pre-date, good luck kiss."_

"_Well then, come here." We leaned in and kissed._

"_Come on, lovebirds!" interrupted Kid Flash after a few seconds, "We don't have all day!"_

"I-"

"It's fine, KF." Robin said, "It's fine." Kid Flash nodded glumly. The others stared curiously.

_**Kid Flash and Robin, try to get as close to Joker as possible without being heard or seen. Miss Martian and Rocket, see how many thugs are in the building. Zatanna, Artemis, Superboy, and I will hide and wait to attack.**_

_We snuck into the warehouse, seemingly unnoticeable. Kid Flash and I snuck through the crates, listening to Joker's conversation._

"_Oh! I can't wait for Batty and the little birdie to arrive!" Joker exclaimed. Harley Quinn laughed and skipped around him._

"_Oh, me too, puddin'! I wonder what they will think of your latest creation!"_

"_I don't know." Joker said. At that moment, Kid Flash and I were grabbed by some of Joker's goons, "Let's find out!"_

"_Team! Attack!" Aqualad yelled out, sensing we were in danger._

_Kid Flash and I were able to surprise the guys holding us and jumped off, attacking whomever we could. I knocked out two with a roundhouse kick and a batarang to their heads. Kid Flash zoomed around them and knocked them out with a punch to the face._

_I looked around, trying to find Joker and Harley, who had disappeared during all of the commotion._

"_Hey! Bird Brain!" I turned around to see Harley swinging a giant mallet at me. I managed to duck and spring forward to tackle her. She was knocked back and the force of her head hitting the ground knocked her out. I got up and took care of a few more thugs while still looking for the Joker. But I couldn't find him anywhere. I ran through the entire warehouse, looking everywhere. Then, I saw him. And I felt more fear than I had ever felt in my entire life._

_He was standing right behind Zatanna, who hadn't noticed him, and was holding a gun._

"_Zatanna! Look out!" Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I ran towards her. I could see everything clearly. Zatanna turned around right as Joker pulled the trigger. I was only just out of reach as she collapsed to the ground._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. Red filled my vision as I brutally attacked Joker. I punched, kicked, scratched, bit. I did whatever I could. When I noticed that Joker was unconscious, I turned towards the other thugs._

Kid Flash cut in, "We could only stand there in shock and stare at him. We had never seen Robin act like that and it scared us. It really scared us. Also, he took out all or those thugs successfully. Granted, he got quite a few injuries, but there were almost 100 men. Robin was... terrifying. I'm pretty sure he made a few of the guys pee."

"Did I?" Robin asked, "I wasn't really paying attention." He shook his head and continued.

_As soon as I knocked out the last guy, I limped over to Zatanna. The others seemed to snap out of it and rushed over to us as I collapsed to my knees._

"_Zatanna." I whispered, holding her. Her eyes fluttered opened and she smiled up at me._

"_Robin." she whispered._

"_It's gonna be ok, Zee." I said, trying to hold back my sobs, "We're gonna get the bioship and we're gonna get help and-"_

"_Robin." she whispered again, "I'm not going to make it."_

"_W-what?" I asked, "No. No, you are. You're going to be ok."_

"_It's bad, Robin." She moved her hand from her chest to reveal gushing blood and a growing bloodstain on her shirt._

"_No! No! Please! You can't leave me! You can't!" I started sobbing._

"_I'm so sorry, Robin." Zatanna whispered._

"_No! Don't! We'll make it better! We will! Please! Just don't leave me! You promised! You promised that you wouldn't leave me!" Tears were pouring from my eyes and I whispered, "Please. Not someone else. I've already lost so much!"_

"_I'm so sorry, Robin." she whispered again. Her eyes closed for a few seconds before she opened them again, "Will you do something for me? As my last wish?"_

"_Of course." I whispered, "Anything for you."_

"_Kiss me." I nodded and brought her lips to mine. After a few seconds, her lips slackened, a slight trickle of blood ran out of her mouth, and she fell limp._

"_No. No! NO!" I kissed her again. She didn't reply, "ZATANNA!"_

_I kissed her again and again, each time more fierce and smearing more blood on my face, "Zatanna! Zatanna! No! Please! Please! No!" I looked up at the ceiling, "Why do you do this to me? What have I ever done to you?"_

Robin looked around to see practically everyone in tears, mainly Rob, Zatanna, and Starfire. He turned to Kid Flash, "I, uh, I don't really remember much after that. It's kind of blurry." Kid Flash nodded and turned to the others.

_Kid Flash POV_

_Artemis moved forward but Kid Flash grabbed her. She turned toward him._

"_Let go of me! He needs-"_

"_Let him mourn." I said. Artemis's eyes widened at my serious tone, "I've dealt with this before. Just let him mourn."_

_Red Arrow turned to Aqualad, "Call the Justice League and Batman. Now."_

_Aqualad nodded and walked away to talk to them. Red Arrow and Kid Flash looked at Robin, who was a sobbing mess._

"_ZATANNA! ZATANNA! ZAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAA NNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAA!" His cries echoed off the walls and shattered our hearts. Red Arrow and I dropped down on both sides of Robin and wrapped our arms around him._

"_Nooooo…" he moaned._

"_We know, Robin. We know." Red Arrow said._

"_Zatanna." he sobbed. He didn't even seem to notice us. He just continued to sob._

"We stayed like that for about an hour before the Justice League finally came. The police had long gone after taking the Joker." Kid Flash said, clearing his throat. He didn't look over at Robin. He didn't want to see the look on his face, "When the Justice League finally arrived…"

_Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, and Icon, Doctor Fate arrived at the warehouse to hear screaming. They rushed in and their eyes widened at the sight of Robin, covered in blood, crouched by Zatanna's bloody body._

"_Zatanna! Zatanna!" Robin was still sobbing as Red Arrow and I held onto him._

"_Z-Zatanna." Doctor Fate said quietly. His eyes clouded in confusion, "I- I must go." He left._

"Dad." Zatanna whispered.

_Robin sobbed loudly again. Batman rushed over to him and tried to take him away from Zatanna's body. Robin immediately lashed out._

"_No! NO! I'm not leaving her! I'm not leaving her!"_

"_Robin." Batman said gently, "Let go."_

"_Nooo! NOOOOO!" Batman sighed, got up, and walked back over to the other heroes._

"_Superman. Wonder Woman." They nodded and walked over to Robin. Red Arrow and I got up and let Superman and Wonder Woman grab Robin._

"_Let me go! No! Please don't! I can't lose her! I can't lose someone else! I can't! PLEASE!" Robin continued to yell as he was carried out of the warehouse._

"_He'll be taken to the Watchtower." Batman said. Then, he left._

_Black Canary walked over and picked up Zatanna's body, "Kid Flash? Red Arrow? You're welcome to come to the Watchtower with us." We nodded._

"_What! What about the rest of us?" Artemis asked._

"_Go back to the Cave and stay there. I'll call your mom, Artemis."_

"_But-"_

"_Go.' Black Canary walked out of the warehouse. That's when M'gann finally broke down._

"_Oh, god." she sobbed. Superboy bent down and picked her up._

"_Come on, let's go." The Team left except for Red Arrow and me._

"_Come on, Kid." Flash said, running over and putting his arm around me, "Let's go check on Robin."_

_Everyone else followed as Flash and I walked out of the room._

Kid Flash stopped talking and finally took notice of everyone's expressions. Everyone was in tears. Even Raven had a few tears slip down her face (the emotion was really powerful on her empathy powers).

"Robin," Starfire said, sniffling, "I had no idea-"

"Please. Don't." Robin's voice sounded strangled. A sob was heard and everyone looked over to see Rob holding onto Zatanna tightly.

"I- It can't. It can't be true. I can't lose someone else." Rob said, tears escaping his mask and rolling down his face, "I can't live through that. Not again."

"What do you mean, 'Not again'?" Artemis asked.

"You'll find out soon." Robin said. She nodded, too upset to argue.

"I- I can't believe…" Zatanna couldn't finish. Rob just squeezed her to him tighter.

"You know the worst part about all of this?" Kid Flash asked. Everyone looked back at him, "It doesn't end there. It just gets so much worse."

"How?" Beast Boy asked.

"Let's start with what happened at the Watchtower…"

**A/N: So that's the first memory! I started this right after I finished Younger Justice and I actually had no problems. I just took a lot of breaks because I'd rather not sit at my computer all day like I did during the summer. Anyways I hope you liked it and there are a ton more memories coming up so stay tuned! ****Review!**

**Also, check out my poll! There's a new one out!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok, after rereading the chapter for the second of third time, I realized that I had turned the title of this story into a double meaning. Not Again can refer to another time traveling incident and how Robin kept saying how he couldn't lose another person again. Sigh, at least I'm almost done with all of my projects. Yay! Enjoy the chapter!**

**IDontWannaLogin- I like the second one. Much more creative. Don't worry. This is actually much easier to write now.**

**IMPORTANT! THE YEAR FOR TEEN TITANS IS 2015!**

"Let's start with what happened at the Watchtower…"

"Oh, and KF?" Robin asked, "Don't say my real name. I want to save that for later."

Kid Flash nodded.

_Kid Flash POV_

_We raced through the halls as quickly as possible. When we reached the medical ward, we saw Black Canary standing outside and staring into the room._

"_BC!" I called, "How is he? And where is Batman?"_

"_Batman is getting food for him." She turned towards me. Her face was grave and our hearts dropped._

"_And Robin?" Red Arrow asked. Black Canary motioned towards the window. We looked inside to see Robin sitting on a bed with Wonder Woman sitting next to him. He held her hand in a death grip._

"_De ce toată lumea iubesc mor? De ce se ține lăsându-mă?"_

"That means, 'Why does everyone I love keep dying? Why do they keep leaving me?'" Speedy said. A few of the Titans glanced over at the Robins, but quickly turned back at the look on their faces.

"_I don't know." Wonder Woman said. Robin turned and looked up at her._

"_Are you going to leave me too?"_

"_Never." Wonder Woman said._

"_But what if what happened to- to… happens to you?" Robin asked._

"_I'm stronger. It won't happen to me. I promise." Robin nodded and looked down again. We decided to go in and Wonder Woman looked up. We nodded at her and she turned to Robin._

"_Robin, Wally and Roy are here." Robin didn't react, "I'm gonna go see what's taking Batman so long. Alright?"_

_Wonder Woman slowly pried Robin's fingers from her hand and left. We walked over and sat on beside him._

"_Hey, dude." I said softly. Robin still didn't react._

"_Robin, look at us." Red Arrow said._

_Robin slowly looked up and faced me. He seemed so sad, so lost. It shattered my heart._

"_We were gonna go on a date after the mission." Robin said, "I was going to take her to our place, by the docks_**(1)**_. I was gonna set up a picnic and- and I was gonna play our song and- and we were gonna go on a date after the mission."_

_Tears stung my eyes as I watched him. He looked like he did all those years ago when we were just starting out as heroes and he had a nightmare, only worse because the pain was fresh and new. Red Arrow looked almost murderous._

"I was pissed at the Joker for causing all of this pain." Speedy explained.

"_I was going to tell her how much I loved her." Robin continued, "I was going to tell her that I wanted her forever. That when I turned eighteen, I would- I would-"_

_Robin finally cracked and started sobbing again as our eyes widened._

"_I would've given it all up for her!" Robin wailed, "Being Robin! Being-"_

"Being his civilian identity." Kid Flash said.

"_I would've run away with her! We were planning it all out! We were going to start all over! Start a new life!"_

_Batman chose that moment to come back. He rushed into the room and, after pushing me to the floor, sat down next to him._

"_Ow!" I said. One glare from Batman silenced any other complaints I had though._

"_Why did she have to leave me?" Robin sobbed._

"_I don't know." Red Arrow repeated, "I don't know."_

"We stayed with him all night." Kid Flash said, "Eventually though, we were sent home. Two days later was the funeral."

"I'll tell about that one." Robin said, "An important conversation happened during it."

Kid Flash nodded and Robin turned to the Titans.

_Robin POV_

_Zatanna's coffin was slowly lowered into the ground as the rain poured and soaked me. A familiar yet fitting setting._

"_Zatanna." I whispered, a tear escaping my eye. I closed my eyes tightly and hung my head. Artemis, M'gann, and Raquel were either sobbing or quietly crying around me with Wally, Connor, and Kaldur comforting them. That only made me feel worse. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Zatara's face._

"Dad." Zatanna whispered, her eyes wide.

"_Z-Zatara." I said, surprised. He only smiled sadly at me. I shook my head and stared at him with wide eyes, "I- I'm so sorry!"_

"_What for?" he asked._

"_I- I promised to protect her! I promised myself that she'd get to see you again! I- I failed you. I'm so sorry."_

"_It's ok." Zatara said, "It wasn't your fault."_

"_H- how did you get the helmet off. Why is it off? Didn't Doctor Fate keep you trapped there?"_

_He smiled sadly at me again, "Sometimes love is the most powerful magic of all. My love for Zatanna and the terrible loss I felt was more powerful than Nabu's hold on me. Plus, I donned the helmet to protect my daughter. Her… passing broke the promise."_

Zatanna sobbed and buried her head into Rob's chest. He patted her back as his eyes stared at the ground unseeingly.

"_I'm so sorry." I whispered again, watching as the hole was filled with dirt._

"_Don't be." Zatara said, "You tried. That's all I can ask for."_

_When the coffin was completely buried, I walked forward and fell to my knees, not caring about the dirt caking my suit. My hand brushed the newly engraved words on the stone._

_**Zatanna Zatara**_

_**May 20, 1997- February 14, 2013**_

_**Loving Daughter, Girlfriend, Magician**_

_**And a true hero**_** (2)**

"_Goodbye, Zatanna." I whispered, "I'll see you again. Someday."_

_I kissed the __**Zatanna**__ and got back up. Kid Flash came over and hugged me for what felt like the hundredth time since that terrible night._

"_It's going to be ok, buddy." he whispered._

"_Is it?" I asked._

"_It has to be." he replied. Batman walked over and put a hand on my shoulder._

"_Let's go." he said. I nodded, wiping a few tears away. Kid Flash wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me away from the grave, but not before I saw Zatara kneel in front of Zatanna's grave and bury his face in his hands. I winced and he pulled me closer._

"_Come on, dude." Kid Flash said, "Me and Roy are going to be staying over with you tonight."_

_I nodded again and we walked away. I glanced back one more time to see and hear Zatara let out a loud, animalistic sob._

Zatanna was now full on sobbing. She had long fallen to the floor with Rob following and holding her close.

"Oh, Dad." she sobbed, "I caused you so much pain!"

"It wasn't your fault." Rob said, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I put on the helmet!" Zatanna cried, "The only way to free him was for me to _die_!"

"That was Nabu's choice. Not yours." Rob said. Zatanna continued to sob.

"There's a lot more that happens." Kid Flash said, "We're not even halfway through the events that lead to where we are today."

"Just- just continue." Artemis said, trying to stay strong. Wally wrapped his arm around her and she held it. Robin looked around the room before sighing.

"Alright. A few days after the funeral…"

**A/N: I had no problems typing this! Woo! It only took me a bit because I was working on my projects. I finished one of them! Woo! I still have two more that I haven't started at all though that are due October 1****st**** and October 5****th****. I'm not going to have a whole lot of time to type until after October 5****th****, but then I'm going somewhere the weekend after and I'm not bringing my laptop so I'll finally be free after the weekend of the 12****th****. Ugh, that's 3 weeks away! Sigh. ****Review!**

**I'm going to write a one-shot about a date between Robin and Zatanna sometime and the docks are kind of important in it.**

**I googled her birthday and Zatanna's birthday is May 20.**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Soooooo… I almost died a few days ago. No joke. I'm not being overdramatic. I almost died a few days ago. So when we have a play in my school, all of the acting classes help build/paint/whatever else the set during class time. It's actually really fun. Anyways, a friend and I were sitting in a claustrophobic box, drilling nails in to hold up power cords. Now I don't mind drilling nails or being in a claustrophobic box. I'm not claustrophobic and I'm good at drilling in nails (OMG a girl can drill nails!). My friend was slightly claustrophobic but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that there were 3 FREAKING NAILS STICKING DOWN INTO THE BOX. If I sit straight, my head touches the top of the box so my friend and I panicked a little because the nails were right in front of the place we had to drill in. There was one point where my friend started leaning and if she had moved her head slightly up, she would have stabbed herself. My hand shot out and I pushed her head down as quickly as possible. She screamed a little. Anyways, she left me alone to put the rest of the nails in while she worked on the next box. I literally almost STABBED myself in the head and/or eyes at least 5 TIMES. I'd forget about the nails and would suddenly look up to see them LESS THAN A CENTIMETER above my head. Seriously, there is a 50% chance that if my head had touched one of those nails, I would have jerked up and killed myself. I did end up stabbing my hand a few times.**

**Soo…yeah. That was my day. Ok, that was much longer than I thought it would be. Story time!**

**DontWannaLogin- No! I love your homicidal comments! They remind me of myself. **** Also, I wouldn't suggest kissing my cheek. I'm wearing dark red lip-gloss for my Pikachu costume at AWA. Woo! (At least I was when I wrote this)**

"So a few days after the funeral," Kid Flash said, "we were all just sitting in the Cave when Robin came in…"

_Kid Flash POV_

_**Recognized: Robin, B02**_

_Robin slowly walked into the room. There was no emotion in his step, and no creepy cackle sounded. He only looked defeated._

"_I quit." he said._

"_W-what?" Artemis asked, "Quit?"_

"_Yeah." Robin said, "I quit. I can't do this anymore. I only think of her whenever I come here and I don't want to. I don't want to be reminded of her death and my failure every second of the day for the rest of my life. I quit."_

_There was silence for a few seconds before I stood up, "I quit too."_

"_What!" Artemis said._

"_Artemis, he's serious. He was one of the main founders. And if my best friend quits, then why be on the Team? I don't want to be apart of this team without him."_

"_If Robin and Kid Flash quit, then I quit." Red Arrow said, "They're the only ones actually keeping me on this team."_

"_Well if Wally quits, I quit." Artemis said._

"_Artemis-" M'gann said._

"_No. We are already lost four members. What's the point of staying now?" Artemis sighed, "It was fun while it lasted."_

"_If all of you are quitting, then I quit." Connor said. M'gann looked heartbroken but nodded anyways._

"_I quit too then." she whispered._

"_Can't we talk about this?" Rocket asked._

"_My girlfriend, the girl I loved with everything I had, is __**dead**__." Robin said, "I'm not changing my mind. After I leave the Cave, I'm never coming back."_

"_Is this it?" M'gann asked, "Are we never going to see each other again?"_

"_Of course we will." Artemis said, "Just not as often."_

"_You probably won't see me for a while." Robin said, "I need… time."_

"_Completely understandable." Aqualad said. Robin walked up to him._

"_I guess I'll never get to be Team leader then." Robin said. He tried to smile up at Kaldur but it just became a grimace, "You were a great leader, Kaldur."_

"_And you would've made a better leader." he replied._

_Robin's frown deepened, "I don't know about that."_

_Aqualad smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "You will be a leader one day. And I hope to see you again."_

"_One day." was all that Robin said. Robin turned and left. Red Arrow, Artemis, and I followed him._

_**Recognized: Robin, B01**_

_**Kid Flash, B03**_

_**Artemis, B07**_

_**Red Arrow, B06**_

_M'gann burst into tears._

"I didn't see much of anyone except for Kid Flash and Speedy after that." Robin said, "Kid Flash, Speedy, and I went back to being full-time partners to our mentors. Aqualad returned to Atlantis while Rocket decided to travel the world. M'gann and Connor moved to a small city and went to a community college while living in a small apartment together. And Artemis… well, she decided to go undercover as a villainess named 'Tigress'."

Kid Flash winced.

"Everything was pretty quiet for a few months." Robin said, "Until one night…"

_Robin POV_

_It seemed like a normal night. I finally somewhat got over Zatanna's death and was patrolling Gotham alone. I was hopping around from building to building when I heard fighting going on. Far away, I could see 'Tigress' and Sportsmaster fighting._

"_You're a disgrace to our family!" I heard Sportsmaster yell._

"_**You**__ are not family!" Tigress yelled. Sportsmaster chuckled darkly._

"_Bad little girls must be punished." Sportsmaster said, pulling something out, "You __**will**__ be punished."_

_I finally realized what the object was, "Artemis! Look out!"_

_Tigress froze. Big mistake. Sportsmaster plunged the machete into Artemis._

"_Nighty night, little girl." Sportsmaster chuckled again and leaped away, not even bothering to deal with me. I jumped the last building and kneeled beside her._

"_No! Artemis!" Artemis coughed, splattering my face with blood, but I didn't care. Blood was pouring out of her wound, which was just below the chest._

"_R-Robin." she said._

"_Not you too! Artemis!" Artemis coughed again._

"_I-I never meant for this to happen." she whispered._

"_Artemis! Please! No! We were supposed the laugh about it someday!"  
_

"_Huh?" she asked. I brought my wrist-computer out and showed her the picture._

Robin pulled a picture out of his utility belt and handed it to Artemis. Her eyes widened.

"_Dick Grayson. Wow, I can't believe I never guessed it." Artemis said, chuckling. I chuckled with her nervously as I started crying._

"_Don't cry, Robin." she whispered._

"_Why shouldn't I? You're one of my best friends, Artemis. You were one of three people at school who actually accepted me for who I was. You're also my best friend/brother's girlfriend!"_

"_Wally." she whispered, "Oh Wally. He'll be heartbroken. Tell him I'm sorry, ok? And that I love him."_

"_Of course." I whispered._

"_You were a great friend and little brother." she whispered, "And you were right. I did laugh about it."_

_She slowly closed her eyes and laid her head back down. Her chest struggled to rise once more and then it stopped. Artemis was dead._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" My cry echoed through Gotham._

"You- you little troll." Artemis didn't sound mad, just amused. There were tears rolling down her face and she tried wiping them away. Wally was holding her tight while Rob had grabbed her hand during the story. She didn't object, knowing he needed the comfort.

"You're Dick Grayson?" Beast Boy asked. Robin nodded.

"Is that what you meant by not wanting to lose someone again?" Jinx asked. Robin nodded again.

"Who is Dick Grayson?" Starfire asked.

"Dick Grayson is the ward of Bruce Wayne!" Beast Boy said excitedly, "He's one of the richest people in the world! Wait, does that make Bruce Wayne Batman?"

Robin frowned but nodded, "I may have had a lot of money, but that doesn't mean I was happy. Money doesn't buy happiness."

"It does for me." Kid Flash sang. Robin rolled his eyes.

"I already told you. I'm not buying you a sports car for Christmas. You'll just crash it."

"My driving has gotten better." Kid Flash said.

"Not much." Speedy muttered. Kid Flash scowled at him. Robin, Zatanna, Artemis, and Wally were all still holding on to each other.

"Dick Grayson had a hard life." Wally said quietly, still hugging Artemis, "He lost his entire family in one night. Technically, his uncle wasn't killed, but he was put in a coma and died a few months later. Then, he was thrown in Juvy for a few weeks. He was put in a new home that was nothing like his old home. He's fought crime in _Gotham_ of all places since the age of eight. Now, he has to lose even more people."

"And I still hate myself for it." Robin said.

"And no one hates Robin more than Robin." Red Arrow muttered.

"Um, I hate to interrupt the moment," Kid Flash said sadly, "but there's still more."

"More?" Rob asked, "How much more could I take?"

"There's not too much left. About three to four more memories. Maybe more." Robin said.

"I'll start with everybody's reactions…"

**A/N: I'm back, people! Woo! I'm gonna be busy next weekend, but I'm free on the weekdays! No more projects (For now)! Thank god! Oh, and I'm sorry I rushed Artemis's death. I kinda blanked out on it. I had the basic outline but besides that, I wasn't really sure what I was gonna do. Yeah… Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ok, so the one-year anniversary of when I first posted a story is coming up. What should I do? Should I overwork myself a bit and try to update every story that day? I have time this weekend so maybe I could… Should I post a new story? I had a few new ideas… What do you guys think I should do? I'll be asking at the bottom too. The anniversary is October 22****nd**** so Monday. **

**FlutteredFLINX- I was thinking of doing that. I thought that the best place to do that was after the reaction part of the flashbacks. **

"Let's start with everybody's reactions." Robin said.

"Why don't we order some pizza and eat first?" Kid Flash asked, "It's getting kind of late and if we don't take a break now, we won't be able to later."

Robin nodded.

"But-" Beast Boy said.

"No." Kid Flash said. He turned to Jinx and Robin, "You guys want to come with me to get the pizza?"

"Sure." The three left. Artemis, Wally, Zatanna, and Rob were sitting on the floor, hugging each other tightly. Roy walked over and kneeled beside them, putting a hand on each of his brothers' shoulders. Rob and Wally leaned towards him and he joined the hug.

"My own father is going to kill me." Artemis whispered, "I knew that he was harsh and didn't like my decisions but… to actually _brutally_ kill me…"

"Parents can be cruel." Wally said. The Titans averted their eyes at the statement, knowing that Wally was speaking from experience.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robin went up to the counter to pay for the pizza while Kid Flash and Jinx stayed behind. Jinx was staring sadly at the ground while Kid Flash stared worriedly at her.

"What is it, Jinx?" he asked.

"If she had never died," she started, "you would still be with her. I would've never left the Hive Five to be with you. I would still be stuck with them and still be a villain."

Kid Flash wrapped an arm around her, "Maybe. I don't know. We'll never get to find out."

He drew her closer, "But I choose not to dwell on the past. It's too painful and there's no point. I choose to focus on the present." He pressed his lips to hers, "And the future."

"You really do know how to cheer a girl up." Jinx said, smiling and kissing him back.

"It's my specialty." Kid Flash said. Jinx rolled her eyes and they kissed again. Onlookers awed at the sight.

Robin walked back with the pizzas, "Come on. Let's get back to the Tower."

They broke away from each other and followed Robin as they headed back to the Tower, holding hands the entire way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We have pizza!" Kid Flash yelled, trying to cheer everyone up. Everyone but Robin and the Team rushed to the boxes, thankful for a distraction from all of the depression.

Rob, Wally, Artemis, Zatanna, and Roy were still sitting on the ground. M'gann didn't want to disturb them so she grabbed Connor, Rocket, and Kaldur and brought them over to the pizza. Robin walked over to the four on the ground and sat down beside them.

"How do you do it?" Rob asked. Robin looked at him, "How can you still go on?"

"I have to learn to move on, no matter how painful it is. Even though some days are really bad, I can't leave Wally and Roy, and now my team, behind. I'd be selfish if I left them."

Rob nodded sadly.

"I- I need to go outside." Zatanna said, standing up, "Get some fresh air and think."

Rob stood up as well, "I'm coming with."

She nodded and they left.

"Why don't we just continue this tomorrow?" Artemis asked, "Once we start again, we won't be able to stop. Plus, This is too much to take in one day. I'm going to bed."

Artemis stood up as well as Wally. They both left. Roy sighed and also stood up, heading over to the pizza. Robin sat on the ground for a few more seconds, trying to push away the terrible memories. Finally, he sighed and stood up.

"I think that Artemis had a point." he said, "If we start again now, we won't stop until it's all over, which will take a long time. We'll continue the memories tomorrow when everyone's awake. As for now, I'm going to bed."

Robin left. Starfire stood for a few seconds, hesitant, before going after him.

Everything was silent before the Titans and the rest of the Team went back to the only distraction from the tragedies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm going to die." Zatanna whispered, watching the stars.

"And it's my fault." Rob said. She turned to face him.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."

"I should've been able to stop him." Rob said.

"You can't do everything, Boy Wonder, no matter how hard you try." Zatanna said.

"The least I could do is save you." Rob said, "But even I failed at that."

"You didn't fail me." Zatanna said, "You gave me everything. That's all that I could ever ask for."

"But it wasn't enough." Rob said. She gently took his face in her hands and tilted it towards hers.

"It was for me." She kissed him. A single tear ran down both of their faces as all of their feelings on the situation were said in that one kiss.

"I'll always be with you." Zatanna said, "No matter what."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm barely going to live to eighteen." Artemis said, sitting on her bed. Wally was sitting next to her and rubbing her back.

"I know, Artemis. I know." Wally said.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Artemis yelled. Wally flinched, but never stopped his rhythm in rubbing her back.

"I'm not calm on the inside." Wally said, "On the inside, I'm screaming and crying and asking 'Why?' I have to be strong for you though."

"You don't have to be strong for me." Artemis snarled, "I can take care of myself."

"Of course you can." Wally said, "I never said you couldn't. But right now, you need someone. I can see it in your eyes."

"Why should you care?" she asked bitterly, "You're just gonna get another girlfriend anyways."

"That doesn't mean I don't care, Artemis." Wally said, "If I were the one that was going to die, I would want you to move on. I'd be sad, sure, but if it made you happy, then I'd be happy."

Artemis sniffled and turned away, not wanting Wally to see her cry. Rolling his eyes at her terrible attempts to cover it up, he brought her into a tight embrace.

"It's going to be ok." he whispered, "At least you'll be in a better place."

"I thought you didn't believe in that." Artemis said.

"For you, I will." he replied.

"I love you." Artemis said.

"I love you too." Wally whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starfire knocked on Robin's door. There were a few seconds of silence before the door opened.

"Hey, Star." Robin said, "Is there a problem?"

"Um, yes." Starfire said, "I wish to speak with you."

Robin's brow furrowed, but he obliged nonetheless. Starfire floated into the room and sat on his bed. Robin walked over and sat beside her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Robin asked. Starfire pursed her lips as she thought about how to word it.

"Your memories." she finally said, "They are what made you not so happy, correct?"

Robin nodded.

"And Zatanna. You would still be with her if not for her death, yes?" Robin looked at the ground.

"I don't know, Star. I was young back then so I can't be sure. Yes, I loved her very much and her death caused me a great, terrible pain. But," Robin looked up at her and took her hand, "that doesn't matter now. The past is the past, and it cannot be changed. I love you now, Starfire, and that's all that matters."

He smiled at her and she smiled back, "You don't have to worry, Starfire."

"I know." she replied, "But sometimes I cannot help but think."

"Will this help?" Robin leaned in and kissed her softly. Her eyes widened slightly but then closed in pleasure.

She broke away, "Yes, that does help."

"Good." He leaned in again and they kissed.

**A/N: So I'm finally freeish. Thank god for that. I can finally just sleep and sit in my pajamas for a day. It's an awesome feeling. Anways, I thought that it'd be good to take a small break from the memories. This way I could definitely add some Flinx, RobStar, Chalant, and Spitfire. I think it would be good to have a nice healthy dose of that. Oh and again, what should I do for the anniversary? Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: YES! I only have to write the chapter for this and then I can work on You Don't Know Me. I am really excited to write the next chapter for it. Anyways, do you guys ever have those days where you think 'Tomorrow is -' and then you find out it's not and you're really sad? I keep having that. At least 10 times yesterday I thought 'Tomorrow is Friday' and then I remembered and I was really sad… I really want the weekend to come.**

**Guest: Wow, that was a really long run-on sentence. Anyways, I'd love to, really I would, but that isn't exactly the direction this story is going. I'm really sorry.**

Everyone woke up around the same time, and, after eating breakfast, sat around and stared at Robin expectantly. He sighed.

"Alright, where were we? Oh yeah, the reactions." He ran a hand through his hair, "The reactions…"

_Robin POV_

"_Oh my god! Did you guys hear?" Bette was crying as she ran up. I slowly nodded as I stared at the ground. Barbara nodded too._

"_Yeah, my dad's the commissioner, remember? He- he told me last night when he came home."_

"_Poor Artemis." Bette said, "Mugged and killed in an alley. I never would have expected her to lose a fight either. I guess there were just too many."_

"_Yeah." I said quietly, "Too many."_

"My story is that I was _mugged _and _killed_ in some alleyway?" Artemis asked disbelievingly.

"We had to come up with something fast." Robin said, "There were only a few minutes before the police would come. Thank god you were wearing your school uniform underneath your Tigress costume though. It would have been much more complicated if you hadn't."

Artemis nodded but was still upset.

_Barbara looked at me and narrowed her eyes. She opened her mouth but the bell interrupted her before she could say something._

_Bette sniffed and wiped her eyes, "Well, see you guys later."_

_School went by quickly. The final bell rang and I was at my locker when I heard some guys talking._

"_Yeah, you hear about Crock?" one guy asked._

"_Yeah!" another said, "Looks like the street rat couldn't handle a few punches." _

_The guys howled with laughter. I slammed my locker shut and tried to walk away._

"_Hey! Grayson!" I tried to keep walking but was violently yanked back. I turned to see the first guy's, whose name was Xavier, sneering face, "Crock was your friend, right?"_

"_Yeah, so?" I asked. His grin grew and he leaned closer._

"_How does it feel?" he asked, "How does it feel to find out another person close to you was murdered?"_

_My face twisted and he and his friends laughed, "Aw, is Grayson gonna cry? Is he gonna run home, crying to Brucie? How does it feel to know that your other friends might die to? Maybe that Gordon chick will be next?"_

"_Hey! Put him down!" Barbara and Bette ran up._

"_Wow, Grayson. Your little girlfriends are going to protect you? How sweet."_

"_At least I can get a girlfriend." I said, "You drive girls away with just your smell."_

_He growled and threw me into the lockers. Barbara and Bette ran over to me._

"_Just leave us alone, Xavier." Barbara said, "I could have you arrested if you hurt Dick anymore."_

"_Fine." Xavier said, "But only because I have football practice." He looked at me, "See you tomorrow, Circus Freak."_

"_Come on, Dick." Barbara said after Xavier left. She and Bette lifted me up._

"_I can walk." I said. They nodded and we walked out of school. A horn beeped and Bette looked at us apologetically._

"_That's my ride. Um, see you guys tomorrow." Bette ran off._

"_I'm coming home with you." Barbara said to me, "We need to talk."_

_I nodded and we headed over to where Alfred was parked._

"Who's Alfred?" Cyborg asked.

"His butler." Kid Flash said.

"You have a butler?" Beast Boy yelled. Robin nodded.

"I'll skip the ride home and go right to the questioning."

_When we walked into my room Barbara closed the door and faced me._

"_Alright, how did Artemis really die?"_

"Why would she think that you knew?" Artemis asked.

"You'll see." Robin said.

"_Babs-"_

"_You're not talking to Babs right now." Barbara said, "You're talking to Batgirl."_

"She's Batgirl?" Artemis asked. Robin nodded.

"You guys are really good actors." Artemis said.

"_Sportsmaster killed her." I said, "I was right there too. I was so close."_

_Barbara's eyes softened, "It's not your fault, Dick. You would have saved her if you could've."_

"_But I was right there! I was just out of arm's reach." I yelled. _

"_Dick, you were to far away. It's ok."_

"_No, it's not! I could've-" She slapped me._

"_Shut up. There was nothing you could have done. Get that into your head." I stood there staring at her before sighing and collapsing onto my bed. She moved over to my side and wrapped an arm around me._

"_I'm really sorry, Dick. She was my friend to, you know."_

"_You didn't know her like I did." I said. She only sighed and hugged me closer._

"That was just the reaction at school. The reaction at the Cave and Paula and Jade's reactions were much worse." Robin said.

"Oh god. I left Mom all alone." Artemis said.

"She still has Jade." Speedy said.

"Still." Artemis said.

"Don't worry." Kid Flash said, "Jade and I got our revenge, but we're not going to talk about that."

"Why not?" Bumblebee asked.

"Just… just no. We're not talking about that." Kid Flash said.

"So what were the reactions at the Cave like?" M'gann asked. Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair again.

"The Cave… Well, after Barbara went home…"

**A/N: Yes, I'm leaving it there. I'm tired and I feel like crap because I'm sick so don't be comment on that please. In other news, I can start the next chapter of You Don't Know Me now! Yay! I'm super excited for it! I hope you guys have checked that out and if you haven't, you should! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: All of my projects are finally done (except for that one due November 28 but that's far away)! Finally! And we surpassed the highest number of reviews I've ever gotten (from I Need A Hero which had 367)! That is so awesome! Do you guys think we can get to 400 because that would seriously make my day!**

**P.S. If you read Younger Justice, you'll recognize the message at the bottom.**

"I know that I said that I would never go back," Robin said, "but this was an exception…"

_Robin POV_

_**Recognized: Robin, B01**_

_I walked in to see everyone sitting on the couches silently. No one was talking and M'gann and Rocket had tears streaming down their faces. Wally wasn't there, but everyone else was.._

"_Has Wally come yet?" I asked. M'gann sniffed._

"_No. Is he even coming?" she asked._

"_I'm sure he will."_

_**Recognized: Kid Flash, B03**_

_Wally walked slowly into the room. His head was bowed and his shoulders were shaking. Red Arrow and I immediately strode over to him and wrapped an arm around him._

"_How are you doing, Wally?" Red Arrow asked. Wally looked up at him._

"_My girlfriend is dead, Roy. How do you __**think**__ I'm doing?"_

"_I know it's hard, Wally." I said, "It will take a long time, but the pain will get better."_

"_How would you know?" Wally snarled, "Zatanna has only been dead for a few months. You still cry about her all the time!"_

_Everyone looked at him in shock while I just looked at him sadly. His eyes widened._

"_Oh god, Rob. I'm sorry. I didn't-"_

"_I understand how you feel, Wally. You just need to vent, to push all of your anger onto someone else. I totally understand that. But please, push it onto anybody but me. That's all I'm asking."_

_I let go of him and walked over to the couch. As soon as I sat down, M'gann came over and hugged me tightly. I leaned into it, needing the comfort._

"I really am sorry, Robin." Kid Flash said. Robin smiled sadly at him.

"I know. I was never really upset with you. I was just a little hurt. It was a really bad time for everybody. Everyone was on edge and snapping at each other."

"And it only gets worse after this." Kid Flash said. Robin nodded sadly.

"_Ok, I'm really sorry." Rocket said, standing up, "But I'm getting out of here."_

"_Why?" Connor asked._

"_Two of my friends are dead. For all we know, someone else is going to die."_

"_I doubt that another one of us is going to die. That's just impossible." Red Arrow said._

"_Highly unlikely," Wally whispered, "but not impossible."_

_Rocket shivered, "This place is giving me the creeps. I really am sorry, but I'm leaving."_

_**Recognized: Rocket, B09**_

"_I apologize." Kaldur said, "But I must return to Atlantis soon. I will go after her and talk to her but after that, I will not come back."_

"_That's fine, Kaldur." Red Arrow said. Kaldur nodded and left._

_**Recognized: Aqualad, B02**_

"…_Do you think she was telling the truth?" M'gann asked. Connor put an arm around her protectively._

"_I don't know." I said, "It could very well happen. We do risk our lives every day after all."_

"_I don't want to die." M'gann whispered. Connor hugged her closer._

"_You won't." he said, eyes narrowed, "I'll make sure of it."_

"_M'gann if anyone is going to die next, it's going to be me." I said. The others looked at me in shock._

"_How could you say such a thing?" M'gann asked, horrified._

"_I've watched too many people that I love die." I said, "Zatanna and Artemis weren't the first. And I'm not about to outlive another person who has their whole life ahead of them."_

"_You have your whole life ahead of you too." Wally said._

"_I lost my life years ago." I said bitterly, "I'm not going to stand by and watch as someone else's is taken again."_

Robin stopped and glared at the ground. Kid Flash and Speedy walked over and put a hand on his shoulders.

"What is it?" Bumblebee asked.

Robin shook his head, not even bothering to answer her. Kid Flash and Speedy looked at her and shook their heads too.

"Does someone else die?" Starfire asked.

"You'll see what happens." Robin said. He was about to continue when the alarm suddenly went off.

"Wow, I almost forgot about that." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, it hasn't gone off in days." Cyborg said, "Must've been a quiet week."

"Well just like last time, only Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and I should go." Robin said, "We don't want anyone getting suspicious."

Everyone nodded and the five left. There was silence for a few seconds before Wally finally spoke up.

"Hey, Rob? I'm sorry. I know it hasn't happened yet, but my future self should've known better than to snap at you like that."

Rob, and everyone else, looked up at him in surprise, "Hey, it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, but I know better than that. You've been through so much more than I have."

"You should also know better that I don't like to be treated differently because I've been through so much." Rob said.

Wally smiled at him, "I know, but you really have been through a lot, Shorty."

Rob grimaced at him, "Hey! I'm not short! You're all just too tall."

Everyone watched, amazed, as the two boys interacted. In all of this tragedy and depression, they still manage to lighten the mood with childish banter. Roy smirked and wrapped an arm around each boy.

"How about we compromise and say you both are short?"

"Hey!" Wally said, "I'm not short! I'm average-height!"

Roy laughed, "Yeah, whatever you say."

Robin cackled while Wally pouted at the two boys. The Titans and the rest of the Team smiled.

The bond between those boys goes deeper than they will ever be able to understand, but that's ok because it doesn't matter. Those boys have a bond that can lighten up any room, no matter how dark it is.

Who wouldn't want that?

**A/N: I'm gonna take a guess here and say that most of you have a Tumblr? I'm just guessing. If you do, it'd be awesome if you could follow me! I follow all of my followers anyways and if I can get enough people, I'll start posting more info about my stories (like when I'll update and stuff like that) on there and you guys can ask me questions and give me some ideas that you normally wouldn't put in a review. I'd really love it if you could follow me on there. The username is the same as Fanfiction. Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I know that a few of you are asking me to bring Artemis and Zatanna back to life and I probably should have addressed this earlier, but I'm not going to. I really am sorry, but that's not my style. I hate disappointing you guys like that, but I can't please everyone and I'll admit, when I first started this story, this is not the direction I expected it to go in. But that sometimes happens with stories.**

After about 45 minutes, the 5 Titans came back.

"Who was it?" Kid Flash asked.

"Dr. Light." Robin said, "He never seems to learn his lesson."

"So are you going to continue now?" Artemis asked, "How many are even left?"

Robin paused and thought for a moment, "About four to five memories are left. I think. Let's just see how it goes. Now where was I?"

"It was after the reactions of Artemis's death." Connor said. Robin stiffened.

"…Oh. Well, I'm not the one to tell the next memory." Robin said.

"Why?" M'gann asked.

"Because I wasn't there this time." Robin said.

"Then who was?" Roy asked.

Aqualad stepped forward, "I was."

Almost everyone gasped in horror.

"No!" yelled most of the Team. Kaldur only looked down sadly.

"Tell it." he said, "I want to hear."

Aqualad nodded and took a deep breath, "After Artemis's death, Kaldur had returned to Atlantis. The stay was permanent according to him…"

_Aqualad (Garth) POV_

"_Are you sure?" I asked, "You told us that you really liked the surface."_

"_I did." Kaldur said, "But there are too many bad memories up there. I am much more happy here."_

"_Are you sure?" Tula asked._

"Who's Tula?" Beast Boy asked.

"…My girlfriend." Aqualad said. Kaldur looked down sadly again.

"_Very." Kaldur said. He put a hand on my shoulder, "But do not worry my friend. I may go back up one day. I just need time to think."_

"_Kaldur." We turned to see Aquaman heading toward us, "Black Manta has been spotted. I need you to come with me."_

"_Black Manta?" Tula asked, "Let us come with."_

"_Yes." I said, "You'll need all the help that you can get."_

"_You proved yourselves well last time we fought him." Aquaman said. He smiled at us, "You may come."_

_Tula and I beamed at him and we headed off. On our way to the last location that Black Manta was spotted in, Aquaman got a call._

"_Aquaman." he said, pressing a finger to his ear, "Now? But I- Yes. Yes, alright. I'll be there in a few minutes."_

_He lowered his hand and looked at us, "There is an important meeting for the Justice League."_

"_Then go." Tula said, "And let us go ahead."_

_Aquaman seemed hesitant, but catching Black Manta was too important, "Ok."_

"_Do not worry, my king." Kaldur said, "We will catch him and bring him to Justice."_

"_I trust that you will." Aquaman said, "I will see you soon."_

_Aquaman swam away, leaving us to continue our journey without him. Soon, we could see a large vessel nestled into the ground._

"_There he is." I said._

"_Then what are we waiting for?" Tula asked._

"_A strategy." Kaldur said._

_The door to the vessel began to lower and troops started flooding out with Black Manta in the front. Our eyes widened._

"_We can take them." Tula said. She began to swim towards them._

"_Tula!" Kaldur and I called. She continued to swim towards the troops so we swam after her._

_Black Manta saw us, "Attack!"_

_Lasers were shot at us and we separated. I couldn't find either Tula or Kaldur in the chaos and just began to attack the soldiers. I continued to look for Kaldur and Tula as I slowly made my way through the swarm of soldiers. I suddenly heard a scream and looked up to see Tula fighting Black Manta._

"_Tula!" I yelled._

_Tula was a good fighter, but she wasn't the best. Every time she tried to attack Black Manta, he swatted her away like a minnow._

"_Enough of this." Black Manta said, "I am growing bored."_

_Tula charged for him again, but he pulled out a ray gun and shot her. She was blasted away, and the water around her began to turn red._

"_TULA!" Kaldur, who actually wasn't that far away from me, and I swam over to her and I held her._

"_G- Garth." she coughed._

"_Tula. No." I said. She coughed again and looked at me._

"_I love you, Garth."_

"_I love you too." I said. She smiled and turned to Kaldur._

"_I am sorry that I hurt you, Kaldur. I never meant to."_

"_I know, Tula. I have already forgiven you." Her smile grew and her eyes closed. She stopped moving._

"Tula…" Kaldur said.

_Kaldur and I growled and charged for Black Manta. We tried to attack him, but he was a very skilled fighter so we only got a few hits in._

"_Kaldur, my dear boy, why do you fight for that retched king?" Black Manta asked, "What has he ever given you?"_

"_A home." Kaldur said, "And a purpose."_

"_But has your king told you everything?" Black Manta asked, "Like what happened to your father?"_

_Kaldur's eyes narrowed, "My father disappeared many years ago."_

"_Technically yes, he did." Black Manta said, "But did the king tell you that he knew where he was this entire time?"_

_Kaldur's eyes widened, "You are lying!"_

"_I am not, my dear boy. I know where your father is right now actually."_

"_Where?" Kaldur asked. There was a pause before Black Manta took off his mask, revealing a very familiar-looking face._

"_Right here." Kaldur and I gasped as we took in his features. Dark skin. Strong jaw. He looked almost like Kaldur except for the hair, which he had gotten from his mother._

"No." Kaldur whispered.

"_No." Kaldur whispered._

"_Yes, Kaldur. __**I**__ am your father." Black Manta said._

"_It cannot be!" Kaldur said._

"_But it is, Kaldur." Black Manta said. He held a hand out to Kaldur, "Join me, Kaldur. We can rule the ocean together."_

"_No." Kaldur said, "You may be blood, but I stay loyal to my king!"_

"_Pity." Black Manta said, "I cannot show mercy, even to my kin. I am sorry, but I will not allow __**anyone**__ to get in my way."_

_He pulled out a ray gun and a sword and charged for us. We dodged and Kaldur began to fight with a new vigor that I had never seen in him before._

_I tried to keep up and dodge and fight, but I began to grow tired. Kaldur noticed._

"_Garth! Go! Call Aquaman!" Kaldur yelled._

"_But what about you?" I asked._

"_I will be ok. Just- Ack!" Black Manta had taken advantage of Kaldur's distraction and had shot him._

"_Kaldur!" I shouted._

"_Go! Save yourself!"_

"_But what about you?" I asked._

"_It is too late for me." he said, "I do not want you to have my and Tula's fate. Go! I will keep him busy."_

_Kaldur began to painfully move forward and attack Black Manta again, giving me the chance to get away. I didn't look back._

"I contacted Aquaman and we rushed back to that place, but it was too late. All that was left were Kaldur and Tula's bodies."

"Kaldur." Rocket sobbed.

"No." Rob whispered, "No!"

He shot up and raced out of the room.

"Rob!" Wally said. He moved to get up, but Roy put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"But-"

"He needs to be alone." Roy said. Wally looked down sadly and nodded.

Starfire looked back and forth between the spot where Rob had been and the door. She knew that Roy had said that Rob needed to be alone, but she couldn't help but go after him while everyone else was distracted.

She had a feeling about where Rob was and was proven right when she found him curled up by the edge of the roof. She floated over and sat down next to him. He noticed her and furiously tried to wipe away the tears. She grabbed his arm.

"No. It is ok to cry sometimes, especially in times of sorrow." Rob looked up at her and she finally saw how vulnerable he was. He was shaking, and his lip was trembling violently. He still had tear tracks on his face, and he hiccupped once in a while.

"You can cry in front of me." she said, "I will not tell the others."

Rob let out a sob and launched himself into her arms. She held him as he cried, wailed, sobbed, and bawled into her. She did not mind.

This younger version of Robin was much more vulnerable than hers. Or maybe not. She did not know for Robin constantly hid his emotions. She did know this though. If she could not comfort her Robin in his time of need, she would make sure that she could for this one.

This Robin did not need a friend or someone he knew right now. He only needed a shoulder to cry on.

And she would be there for him.

**A/N: So… yep. I killed someone else. You guys probably either are crying or hating me or both. I hope you guys know that I hate killing off these characters, but it's my way of explaining how Robin came to the Teen Titans and why Garth is Aqualad and stuff like that. I feel terrible though. I really do! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! And we made it to 400! Woo! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**

**P.S. I know you probably laughed at the "I am your father" moment, but I couldn't help it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So I've been really depressed lately. I don't know why. I just… I don't know. I really hope that will go away though. It probably will when Christmas comes because then I'll have all of my projects and End of Semester tests done by then. Hopefully. Yeah, the only things I have to blame on why this took a while are depression and a lot of schoolwork. I really am sorry. But now the chapter is here so here you go!**

Starfire and Rob walked back in.

"Yeah," Aqualad said, "I was very upset with the king afterwards. I remember saying to him, _'You lied to him, yet he stayed loyal to you.' _I felt bad because he looked crushed, but I was angry with Aquaman and myself."

"You shouldn't be angry with yourself." Bumblebee said. Mas y Menos nodded.

"It wasn't your fault." Cyborg said.

"You did the right thing." Raven said.

"Yeah…" Aqualad said, staring at the ground sadly.

Robin cleared his throat, "Now that everyone is here again, why don't we continue? I really just want to get these over with."

Everyone nodded and fell silent. Robin sighed again.

"So when we found out about Kaldur's death, well… I…"

"Robin didn't take it very well." Kid Flash said. Robin nodded.

_Robin POV  
_

"_He- he's dead?" I asked. This time we were sitting in the Watchtower. Well, what was left of us were. We couldn't handle going back to the Cave again. _

_Rocket was sobbing while M'gann, who had a haunted look on her face, hugged her. Superboy was staring at the ground, looking extremely confused and lost. Kid Flash and Red Arrow were sitting on either side of me, both looking grim._

"_Yes." Black Canary said, "I am so sorry. I know he meant a lot to all of you."_

"_This team really is cursed." Rocket said._

"_No, don't think that." Black Canary said. Rocket stood up._

"_But it is! Three members are __**dead**__! Who is going to be next?"_

"_It was supposed to be me." I whispered, "No one else was supposed to die except for me."_

"_What are you talking about?" Black Canary asked worriedly._

_I stood up, "No one else was supposed to die! I made a promise that if anyone were going to die next, it would be me! It was supposed to be me! Me! Not Kaldur! Me!"_

_I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands._

"_Me. Me. Me." I whispered, "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !"_

"_Robin! Don't think like that! You have so much to live for." Black Canary said._

"_Do I?" I asked, "I've lost almost everything. I __**have**__ lost everything."_

"_You haven't lost us." Kid Flash murmured. I turned towards him._

"_Yeah? It will happen one day. It might not be today. It might not be tomorrow. But look around, Wally. We are all dying! And it's all my fault!"_

"_It's not your fault." Kid Flash said, moving over to kneel beside me._

_"It is all my fault! If I had saved Zatanna! Or if I hadn't quit the Team! If I had just been faster-"_

_"Stop this!" Kid Flash yelled, grabbing my shoulders, "I hate seeing you like this! It wasn't your fault, ok? It wasn't your fault. You had no control over what happened to him or the others."_

_"But If I had-"_

_"__**No**__. It wasn't your fault." There was a pause._

_"I'm a curse." I said, "Everyone I get close to dies. They leave me behind to drown in my misery and guilt." I looked up at Kid Flash, "Why is life so cruel to me?"_

_Kid Flash sighed and wrapped an arm around me, "I don't know, Robin. I just don't know."_

_Everyone watched in silence. Rocket had even sat down in shock._

"…_Do you really feel that way about yourself, Robin?" M'gann asked. I looked up at her._

"_Of course I do. It's the truth." M'gann's eyes welled up with tears and, flying over to us, wrapped her arms around me._

"_You are not a curse, Robin. No matter what happens, you will always be a blessing in my eyes."_

"_M'gann-"_

"_You were always able to make us laugh with your new words and your 'trolling' I think is what Wally called it."_

"_As the Justice League likes to call it," Red Arrow said, "you are the light in the darkness. No matter where you are or who you're with, you always seem to brighten the room."_

"The light in the darkness?" Starfire asked. Kid Flash and Speedy nodded.

"It's true. There was always just something about Robin that would lighten up to room the second he walked in. Or cartwheeled in in most cases."

Most of the Titans looked thoughtful as Robin had a light blush on his face.

"_But you are all dying because of me." I said._

"_No." Batman said, "They died because the bad guys killed them."_

"_But-"_

"_No, Robin. We care about you, and we always will." M'gann said, "You're my little brother."_

"_**Our**__ little brother." Connor said, finally joining the conversation._

_I smiled, and Connor came over to hug us. Rocket smiled sadly at us._

"_I haven't been part of the Team long enough to be family like you." Rocket looked down sadly, "I… I'm gonna go. Leave you guys to your bonding or whatever."_

"_What are you going to do?" Red Arrow asked. Rocket shrugged._

"_Travel to world. See stuff. Not die. I'll never forget you guys, but I'm not going to try to remember. It's too painful."_

"_We understand." I said. She nodded and left._

_**Recognized: Rocket, B09**_

"Rocket did travel the world. She still is." Robin said, "Actually, I heard that she was dating someone else too. Virgil something. He's a hero too."

"I'm sorry for the way I acted, even though it hasn't happened yet." Rocket said.

"It's fine." Robin said, "I've acted worse before."

"Do you really think that you are a curse?" Raven asked. Robin nodded.

"I still do, especially after the next memory. I'm cursed to lose everyone that I get close to."

"My life sucks." Rob said. Wally hugged him.

"Hey, you still have us! We make your life a little less sucky, right?"

Rob smiled, "Yeah, I get to watch you embarrass yourself all the time."

"Dude!"

**A/N: I finished! Yes! And I'm updating on Thanksgiving! Go me! But yeah, sorry for the long update. Uh… Happy Thanksgiving! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry for the long update. I have been SUPER busy lately. More busy than usual. I got another project though! WTH teachers! W! T! H! We have less than two weeks of school left and 3 of those are half days. How are we supposed to do a project by then? Stupid teachers…**

"Is anyone else going to die?" Rob asked once the laughter had died down, "I just want to know. I need to know."

Robin took a deep breath, "No. No one else is going to die. Someone else almost does though."

Kid Flash and Speedy looked down at the ground angrily. A few people glanced at them.

Robin sighed, "So after… that, well, that was the last time I saw anyone for a while. I was still working as Batman's partner, but… times were getting though.

"What do you mean?" Rob asked. Robin pressed his lips together.

"We were… fighting. I felt that I was always in his shadow and that he didn't appreciate me enough. One day, we had gotten into a _huge _fight and forbid me from going on patrol. The Joker had broken out and left clues about his whereabouts. Batman left me in the Batcave while he went off to where he _thought_ Joker was. After a few minutes, I realized where Joker was too and realized that Batman was wrong. I went after Joker by myself to prove myself to Batman. It… It went very wrong. Very very wrong…"

_Robin POV_

"_Stupid Batman." I muttered as I climbed into the warehouse., "I'll show him."_

_The warehouse was pitch black. I couldn't see a thing._

"_Was I wrong?" I whispered to myself._

"_Nope!" Lights turned on, almost blinding me, "Where's Batty, Boy Blunder? Did he send you by yourself?"_

"_No." I growled, shading my eyes, "I came here myself. __**He**__ didn't send me."_

"_Oh goodie! Then we'll have more time to play!" I could hear him, but I still couldn't see Joker._

"_What shall we do with him, puddin'?" I heard Harley ask._

"_I have an idea!" I suddenly heard a bullet zoom past my head._

Starfire gasped.

_My eyes widened and I tried to dodge as bullet after bullet came after me. It seemed like he had finally run out of bullets before he shot one last one that hit me in the shoulder. It hit right by my heart._

A few others gasped.

_I fell to the ground and grabbed my shoulder. My breathing became labored and there were black spots in my vision. I faintly heard Joker and Harley laughing. My eyes started to close, and the only thing I could think of was that I hoped that Batman would get there soon._

Robin stopped and glared at the ground.

"What is it?" M'gann asked.

He didn't answer for a while. Finally, he whispered, "What happened next is the reason why the Titans are here now."

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked.

Robin looked up, "You'll see."

_I groaned and tried to sit up, but I had a sudden pain and lay back down with a gasp. I opened my eyes to see that I was in the Batcave. Batman had come in time._

"_Dick!" I looked over to see Batman, now Bruce with the cowl down, sitting next to me._

"_W-what happened?" I asked. He scowled and growled, surprising me._

"_You did. How could you have been so irresponsible! Going after Joker and Harley alone? Without telling me? Stupid! If I hadn't come in time, you'd be dead right now!"_

"_Bruce-"_

"_No! If you can't follow my orders, then you aren't fit to be a hero."_

_I stared at him with wide eyes, "What are you saying?"_

_He growled again, "I'm saying that you are not allowed to be Robin anymore. You're done."_

"_No!" I sat up quickly and winced, "You can't take Robin away from me! It's all that I have left!"_

"_You will listen to me, Dick-"_

"_No! You can't tell me what to do! You're not my dad! You never will be!" I could see that that had hurt a little._

"_There's nothing you can do, Dick." He said, "The decision is final."_

_I glared at him with everything I had. I was so angry, "I __**hate**__ you."_

_He stood up, "Fine, but I'll be upstairs. Just rest for now. You'll feel better about the decision once you're healed. Alfred will be down in a few minutes."_

_He got up and went up to the Manor. I waited a few seconds before painfully getting out of bed. I hobbled over a bag of training equipment and emptied everything out. Next, I went to our storage of weapons and filled my bag with as many batarangs and smoke bombs that I could while still leaving room. I went into the locker room to get a few spare civilian clothes that we kept in there just in case. Finally, I went over to where my Robin costume was. I could see that it was locked up tightly._

"_Ok, I have one chance at this." I began to hack the security that kept my costume locked up. I knew that I only had a few minutes, but I was a pro at this. Finally, a satisfactory beep sounded and the pod holding my costume opened. I put that on got rid of the hospital gown I was wearing. I was about to leave when my shoulder bothered me again._

"_Damn, I can't go like this." I limped back over to the medical area and grabbed as many bandages and pain medication as I could stuff into the overflowing bag. I hoisted it over my unhurt shoulder and got onto my motorcycle. I looked back one last time at the Batcave before taking off._

Robin stopped and looked at the ground sadly, "I haven't been back since." He gave a chuckle that sent shivers down their spines, "I lost another home. Again. This is my fourth home."

Starfire walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "You will not lose this one, Robin."

He sighed, "I hope not. I don't think I can take losing another one."

They were interrupted by a sob. Everyone looked over to see Rob on his knees. He had his face buried in his hands and was trembling.

"I-I thought that he-he loved me! How-how could he do th-that to me!" He sobbed more, "I-I really am a curse!"

M'gann burst into tears at the sight. She couldn't handle seeing him like that and flew over to him, wrapping her arms around him. He buried his face into her chest and sobbed more. She cried with him.

"It's going to be ok." she said, still crying, "It's going to be ok. You'll get through it."

"I-I won't! Look at me! I lose _everything_! Again! How many times can I lose everything and still go on?" Everyone looked on in sadness as the M'gann hugged him tighter.

"Um... There's still more." Kid Flash said. Rob glared at him.

"More? More! How much more is there? How much more can I take?" Kid Flash winced.

"It's only the goodbyes, right?" Speedy asked. Robin nodded.

"After the goodbyes, the memories will be done." Rob sniffled and nodded.

Robin sighed, "So anyways, I was speeding down towards downtown Gotham…"

**A/N: I've never read the comics so I don't know exactly how it happened so I made some of it up. In other news, who else is excited for Christmas? I sure am! I seriously am so excited that I might explode! I haven't gotten a tree yet, but I am really soon so I'm even more excited! I love Christmas! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I finally finished the chapter for Younger Justice. Thank god. And Christmas was amazing! I'm so excited! And Young Justice is returning soon! And soon we'll have Teen Titans! I'm so excited! Merry Christmas!**

**I'm so sorry by the way. I meant to update this on Christmas Eve but I ended up being really busy that day.**

"I didn't have a lot of time, but I wanted to say a few goodbyes first so I stopped at Batgirl's place first."

"Who is Batgirl?" Starfire asked.

"Another partner to the Batman and a really good friend of mine." Robin said.

"And his ex-girlfriend." Wally snickered. Rob and Robin glared at him while Starfire fumed. Robin saw and tried to calm her down.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore, Starfire. You are." Starfire nodded and calmed down.

"Anyways, I snuck through her window. Luckily, she was still up."

_Robin POV_

"_Dick? What are you doing here? I thought you were hurt." Batgirl sat up, looking confused._

"_I'm leaving." I said. Her eyes widened._

"_What? Why?"_

"_Bruce doesn't want me anymore, so I'm leaving."_

"_Dick, I'm sure you're overexaggera-"_

"_No, Babs! He-"_

"Babs?" Beast Boy asked.

"That's her nickname." Robin said. Everyone nodded.

"_He __**fired**__ me! He said I'm never allowed to be Robin again! That's not going to happen though, so I'm going as far away as possible."_

"_What happened?" she asked._

_I glared at the ground, "I was stupid. I made a mistake. I won't do it again, but it's too late. I have to go now, and I probably won't come back."_

"_Oh, Dick…" She came over and hugged me. I winced._

"_Careful of the shoulder." She nodded and moved so that she wasn't hurting it._

"_When I see you again," she murmured, "I'm going to slap you into next week."_

_I chuckled weakly, "And I'll be waiting for it." I pulled away, "He'll be looking for me soon, I have to go now."_

_She nodded sadly, "I will see you again."_

_I nodded, "Maybe."_

_I climbed out of the window and ran to my motorcycle. I took off towards Central City._

"Can I tell it now?" Kid Flash asked, "There was a little bit after that you weren't there for."

Robin nodded, "Sure."

_Kid Flash POV_

_I was sitting there, bored out of my mind, when Robin climbed into my window._

"_Hey, Rob-"_

"_Not now, Wally. I don't have a lot of time." I looked up at him, confused._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I left Gotham." My eyes widened._

"_What? Why?" He glared at the ground._

"_I made a mistake, a stupid one, and Batman fired me. He said that I couldn't be Robin anymore so I left."_

"_Dude… He really did that?" He nodded._

"_Yeah, but now I have to go." I stood up._

"_Alright, let's go." He stared at me._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm coming with you." He shook his head._

"_No, Wally. I… I can't let you. What about Barry and Iris?"_

"_They'll be fine without me."_

"_No they won't, Wally. Iris will be heartbroken. Also… also, I think I need to stay away from you and Roy for a while."_

"_W-what? Why?" I took a step closer. He took a step back._

"_You saw what happened to everybody, Wally. I'm a curse. Every single person that I get close to dies." He looked at me sadly, "I don't want that to happen to you and Roy. I'm not even going to visit him. It's out of the way."_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_As far away from Gotham as possible. I was thinking Jump City. It's in need of a hero. You're not coming with me though. I just… I just need to be alone for a while."_

"_Dick, please. I already lost Artemis, dude. I don't want to lose you too. Let me come with you."_

"_No, Wally." He looked at me sadly again as he started climbing back out the window, "I can't see you for a while. We're still friends, brothers, and maybe I'll see you again but not for a while. I need time."_

_I ran over to the window and watched him get on his motorcycle, "Can't we talk about this?"_

_He shook his head, "Sorry, Wally. I'm out of time."_

_He sped off. I yelled after him, "No! Come back!"_

_Uncle Barry walked into the room, "Hey, Walls. Was that Dick I heard?"_

_I balled my hands into fists and glared out the window. Barry looked at me worriedly, "Wally? What's wrong?"_

_I growled, "Call Batman right now."_

"_Why?"_

_I turned around and glared, "Because I need you to tell him that I'm going to kick his ass."_

Robin quirked and eyebrow and smiled. "Wow, Kid Flash. I didn't know you had it in you to threaten him."

Kid Flash grinned and puffed out his chest, "I was in the moment."

"Flash never actually called Batman." Speedy said, "There was a meeting in the Watchtower about it."

Kid Flash nodded, "They all decided that they weren't going to bother you. You'd come to them when you wanted to."

Robin looked down, "That was nice of them."

"I- I can't believe Batman would do that." Rob said, "He knows how much being Robin means to me."

"Have you talked to him at all since?" Zatanna asked.

"When the even younger Robin, Kid Flash, and me came he did." Speedy said, "It didn't end well."

Robin glared at the ground, "No. It didn't." He sighed, "So that's it. That is how we ended up here."

"That really was horrible." Bumblebee said, "I can't even imagine going through something like that."

Most of the Titans nodded.

"So Connor and I are still alive?" M'gann asked. Robin nodded.

"Like I said, you two live and fight crime in a small town and are currently engaged. I actually have an invitation to the wedding. It's not until you graduate college though."

M'gann squealed while Connor looked surprised, "You were telling the truth?"

Robin nodded, "Yes, but now we have to work on the time machine. We've been slacking off."

He left the room, leaving many to watch after him with wide eyes.

"That was unexpected." Rob said. Kid Flash shrugged.

"He just poured out internal feelings that he's bottled up. It's really not that surprising seeing that it's you."

"What's the supposed to mean?" Rob glared at Kid Flash. Kid Flash grinned sheepishly.

"Uh…" He ran out of the room. Speedy rolled his eyes and followed after him. Finally, Cyborg decided to go after them.

"So…" Aqualad said.

"…Wanna have another Ninja battle?" Rob asked. Everyone looked at each other and, shrugging, left for the roof.

**A/N: Sorry that this took a while. I've been busy with Christmas shopping and wrapping presents. Also, my family has been dragging me out of the house to spend time with them. I finished this though which makes me happy. I promise to try to update faster! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys. Before we start, I wanna say something. You guys keep asking where everyone is. They are there. All of them. I just can't incorporate all of them in a single chapter. Sometimes, it's multiple chapters. Sometimes, they aren't the right person for the line or I just think they don't need to speak. Sometimes, I feel like they spoke too much in the last chapter or something like that and I want to give other people a chance. Another case is that I just don't like writing for them, like Rocket or Mas y Menos. I try to keep them out as much as possible. So please stop asking where certain people are. They're. All. There. They have not left. I would have said so if they did.**

Everyone, except the four working on the time machine, walked into the main room.

"Dude!" Wally exclaimed, "You just shouldn't be allowed to play Ninja."

Rob cackled, "Even if I didn't play, you'd still lose. It doesn't matter if you have super speed, you're just terrible at the game."

Wally scowled at him, "Shut up, dude."

The others watched them, still fascinated by their arguments. They thought that Wally and Rob would be hit the hardest by what they were told. Instead, they went back to taunting and teasing each other almost immediately.

"How do you do it?" M'gann suddenly asked. Wally and Rob looked up.

"What do you mean?" Rob asked.

"How do you deal with it? You were told so many horrible things. Things that should've affected you the most, but you don't seem to be affected by it at all."

Rob's face grew serious, "You already saw that I did not take it very well." Starfire nodded silently, "I'm still affected by it. I'm screaming on the inside actually. There's nothing I can do about it though. They're going to make sure that we forget so why dwell on it? It'll only make me suffer until we go home."

"Yeah!" Wally said, "We've been blasted to the future! How many people can say that? We might as well have fun with it while we can, especially if we won't remember it."

"It is pretty cool." Artemis said, "And I get to taunt the older Kid Flash."

Wally scowled while the rest of the Team laughed, "Hey!"

Cyborg's stomach suddenly growled, "Man, I'm hungry!"

"Me too!" Wally exclaimed.

"You're always hungry!" Artemis snapped.

"Why don't we order some pizza and drag Robin and the others from the lab?" Bumblebee asked.

"Sounds like a great idea to me." Rob said, "I'm starved."

"You need all the food you can get." Wally said, "You're already short and underweight."

"I am not short and underweight!" Robin yelled, "I am fun-sized and the perfect weight for an acrobat!"

Wally snickered, "Whatever you say, dude."

Rob glared at him. There was a silence in the room until Cyborg cleared his throat.

"Why don't Beast Boy and I get the pizza while you guys wait here?"

Aqualad shrugged, "It is as good of an idea as any."

Beast Boy grinned, "Great! We'll be back later!" He and Cyborg left.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Más y Menos asked. **(What do we do now?)**

"Oh! I know!" Rob exclaimed, "We could tell stories about our adventures as a team! Or you could tell stories about adventures that you've guys had!"

"I've got one." Raven said. The others stared at her with wide eyes. It was very uncharacteristic of her to volunteer to tell a story, "How about when the world ended?"

The Team's eyes widened while Titans East and Jinx looked curious.

"I've always wanted to hear that story." Bumblebee mused, putting a hand to her chin.

"¡Sí! ¡Sí!" Más y Menos were jumping up and down.

Everyone went to the couch and sat down around Raven, who was standing.

"Well, it all starts with my heritage…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank god this is almost done." Robin grunted, tightening a few bolts.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind them leaving soon." Kid Flash huffed tiredly.

Cyborg was silent as he helped them build the time machine. There were so many things that he wanted to ask, but it wasn't his place.

"What do you want, Cyborg?" Robin asked, noticing the tension in his body.

"How did you handle it?" Cyborg asked, "All of those terrible things happened in such a short time. How did you possibly handle it?"

Robin looked down, "…It wasn't easy. I had a lot of help from Speedy and Kid Flash."

The aforementioned people narrowed their eyes at the ground.

Robin continued, "They kept me going. They helped me realize that Zee and Artemis and Kaldur wouldn't want me to mope around or just give up on life." He looked up, his eyes far away, "I had to keep going, to make sure that it wouldn't happen to other people. I had to fight the villains to keep the civilians safe. They should never know the pain that I feel."

"That's big of you, Robin." Cyborg said, "You sacrifice so much to keep others happy."

"Isn't that what all heroes do?" Robin asked.

"You're different though." Speedy cut into the conversation, "You drive yourself so hard. You keep yourself going, even if it's crawling along the ground to keep moving."

"I had to learn it from someone." Robin muttered.

"Yeah, but you used to put your own little spin on it. Now, you are becoming like him." Kid Flash said, "I hate to say it, but I almost can't see a difference. The only one I see is that you smile just a bit more than him. Only a bit. Oh, and you dress more colorfully than him."

Robin scowled at him, "You know why that is."

"Of course, but the point is that one day if you don't stop driving yourself so hard, you'll be run into the ground. And you won't get back up." Speedy said, narrowing his eyes again.

"I know." Robin said, "But that day hasn't come yet."

"But it will, Robin. It will."

**A/N: Argh! I kept forgetting about this or putting it off so I apologize for the lateness! Luckily, we're about to have a 3-day weekend so hopefully I can work on my stories some more. You must remember though that I do have a life outside of Fanfiction (which mainly consists or roleplaying on Tumblr) so I don't constantly work on these like I used to. I will try harder to get these out faster though. I promise! The other thing that kept me busy was my new obsession with Soul Eater so I've been watching that (I still have to watch FMA:B argh!). Sorry again! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Ok so in the last chapter, I messed up again. Just pretend that there was a time difference between the two scenes. Just Cyborg took a break or something and joined them for a bit. Also, I'm sorry that I've been taking so long. I'm slowing down on this story and Younger Justice because I'm running out of ideas. If you have any for this story, tell me! Ok that is all.**

Robin, Kid Flash, and Speedy walked into the main room.

"We have great news everybody!" Kid Flash exclaimed, "The time machine is just about done! You all will be sent home soon!"

"Aww, do we have to?" Wally asked. Robin rolled his eyes.

"Yes, or else the future would never happen. We would never exist."

"And that would be very bad." Speedy said.

"For many different reasons." Robin said.

"One of them would be because the world ended, but you saved it, right?" Rob asked. The three stared at him.

"Raven told the story." Beast Boy said.

"Really?" Kid Flash asked, "Raven doesn't seem the type to tell stories."

"It surprised us just as much as it did you." Bumblebee said. Robin rolled his eyes.

"Alright, now come on. We're just about done with the time machine so I want all of you in the room while we finish it. That way we can get you home as quickly as possible."

Everyone nodded and followed Robin to the lab where the time machine was. Wally and Rob's eyes immediately lit up and they ran over to inspect it.

"Amazing." Wally said, "I've never seen anything like it."

Rob wiped a fake tear away, "I've never seen anything so beautiful."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Geeks." They both turned and stuck their tongues out at her, "Idiots."

"Be careful with it." Speedy said, "We worked really hard on that, and I really would like to not build it for a third time."

"Yeah," Kid Flash said, "that would really really suck."

"Agreed." Cyborg said.

"So what are we waiting for?" Wally asked, "Let's fire this baby up!"

"We're not done just yet." Robin said, "We just have to screw in the last few bolts and check to make sure that everything is in place. If it isn't, who knows what would happen?"

Most of the Team gulped at that. Yeah. Who knows what could happen if something were even just a little bit wrong with the time machine? They could be sent to another dimension, or even ripped to shreds by space and time itself!

M'gann smiled a little forcefully, "Then make sure to check everything! We definitely wouldn't want anything to happen. You might end up not existing!"

"And again, that would be very bad." Kid Flash said.

Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy, and Cyborg walked over to the machine and began to fix up the last few things needed for the machine to function correctly. Everyone else fidgeted, either nervously or impatiently, as they watched and waited.

Finally, after about twenty minutes, the four boys stopped. They stood straight and gestured to the machine.

"It's all done." Speedy said, "It's time for you guys to go home."

"Are you sure that we can't remember this?" Rob asked.

"No." Robin said, "We can't have you remembering this and changing the future."

Rob sighed, "I know. I just wish…" He looked down. Robin put a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly.

"I know. But you'll get over it. Well, not get over it, but the pain will get better as time goes on. We know that better than anybody."

Rob nodded, "Yeah. We do."

Robin patted his shoulder, "Just hang in there. Things will get better." He smiled at Starfire, who was saying goodbye to the rest of the Team, "Trust me."

Rob smiled at Starfire, "Yeah. She's a good person."

"Good. Now you need to get going. I'm sure… Batman is worried."

"Oh, man!" Wally suddenly shouted, "You're right! Uncle Barry is going to be searching everywhere for me!"

"Then let's get going!" Rob said, "Start up the machine!"

"Alright." Cyborg said, "Just hold onto this bar here. When everyone is holding on, press this button. You'll be brought back to your time."

"Alright." Everyone on the Team grabbed onto the bar.

"Goodbye!" Kaldur pressed the button and they disappeared. There was silence for a few moments.

"…They're gone! Woo!" Kid Flash cheered, "I am so happy that they're gone."

Robin sighed in relief, "So am I. Too many memories were brought back."

Speedy nodded, "Agreed."

"Well now we know why Robin's so moody all time." Beast Boy laughed nervously. Everyone else glared at him and he shrunk back, "Sorry."

"You know what?" Robin asked, "Maybe it was a good thing that they came."

"Why do you think that?" Bumblebee asked, "I thought that you hated having them here."

Robin smiled, "Yeah, I did, but they made me think. Maybe it's time that I call up M'gann, Superboy, and Rocket. I haven't seen them in a long time."

"Me neither." Kid Flash said, "Maybe we should. To catch up."

"Hey, who knows? Maybe M'gann will make her cookies for us." Speedy laughed, Robin and Kid Flash joining him.

"Come on." Robin said, grinning, "I think it's time that we have a little reunion."

**A/N: So that's it. I didn't know what else to do for this story so I ended it. I originally was going to bring Batgirl and Timmy but then I did them memories and I thought that it'd be weird if I suddenly brought them. I think the memories are a good ending to the story. Anyways, thank you everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. Each and every one made me feel so amazing. And now my other stories should be updated just a bit faster! Yay! Also, once I finish one more story, I will be coming out with a new Teen Titans story. It's going to be awesome so watch out for that! Thank you again! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


End file.
